Algo que Necesito
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Laxus Dreyar no era alguien normal. Tras años sufriendo junto a su abuelo, por fin había conseguido triunfar. Aunque Makarov siempre lo metía en líos, él de igual manera siempre lo ayudaba; era su única familia. Pero a parte de a su abuelo, Laxus también necesitaba aquella sonrisa. Porque todo se supera, solo hay que saber en quién apoyarse para lograrlo. [UA] [Esperando interés]
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno aquí está mi fic para este reto. Un LaMi o Miraxus. Oifjdejiwejhdje, mi tercera pair favorita de Fairy tail por detrás del StiCa y del NaLu. Este fic es UA, y cuenta la locura inventada por esta autora. Con la aparición estelar de Makarov DreyarxD.**_

 _ **Mi primer reto en este foro, ¡Dios que nervios!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto "**_ _ **Primer encuentro/Impresión**_ _ **del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos"**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Lugar sorteado:**_ _ **Autobús.**_

 _ **La canción que os recomiendo escuchar a la vez que leáis será**_ _Something I Need – One Republic._

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

 **L** _&_ **M**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Algo que Necesito**

 _ **.**_

No era alguien normal —¿acaso bromeaban?—, ni alguien que pudiera pasear por la calle sin ser asediado por fans, fotógrafos y demás personas que deseaban —según su abuelo— quitarle los pantalones. Bueno, y la camiseta ya que estaban. Que decir que no se cortaban un pelo, ¡solo había que mirarlos, demonios!

Laxus Dreyar no era alguien normal —muy a su pesar—. Era uno de los actores mejor pagados de Hollywood, aquel que protagonizaba las mejores películas con las actrices más despampanantes del panorama de la gran pantalla. Envidia de los hombres, deseo de las mujeres.

Tampoco había que exagerar.

Pero era cierto, sus portadas en las revistas de medio mundo —no solo las del corazón, ¿para qué engañarse?— las protagonizaba la mayoría de veces él y sus supuestas novias —aunque la mayoría de veces era él solo con pantalones vaqueros y sin camiseta, él solo en traje, él…

En fin, era un tipo muy seguido. Pero no solo lo era por su atlético cuerpo y hermoso rostro —no, también había más cosas—. Era un grandísimo actor, había ganado ya 3 Oscars en películas con millones y millones de ganancias, por ese motivo su caché subía y subía. Gracias al dinero que había ganado desde que comenzó como actor a los 20 años —ahora tenía 25—, su abuelo había dejado de trabajar en el campo.

Laxus se lo debía, su abuelo había estado desde que nació trabajando para que él tuviera un futuro. Desde la desaparición de su padre nada más nacer y la muerte de su madre en el parto, el rubio solo tenía a su abuelo. Y por suerte, él no lo había abandonado. Laxus solo a él lo consideraba su familia, solo por él daría su vida.

A los 16 años pudo comenzar a estudiar _Arte Teatral_ , gracias al dinero que su abuelo había estado ahorrando para eso. Aunque al principio fue difícil, Laxus consiguió un puesto de dependiente en una tienda y gracias al dinero que ganaba pudo pagar la comida, la luz, el agua y la calefacción de aquella vieja casa a las afueras de Los Ángeles. Su abuelo se encargaba únicamente de pagarle la carrera. Y tras 4 años, por fin acabó sus estudios.

En ese momento parecía llegar la ruina, si al Dreyar no lo contrataban pronto se arruinarían.

Pero aquello no ocurrió. Laxus consiguió que uno de los clientes de la tienda en la que trabajaba, le diera un pequeño papel secundario para una telenovela de poco prestigio. Bueno, no lo consiguió. El hombre lo vio y rápidamente le exigió a Laxus que trabajara en su telenovela.

Tras actuar durante 3 meses en ella, se convirtió en el protagonista de la misma. Y pasado un mes le llamaron para actuar en una de las series más vistas. Aunque tenía un papel pequeño poco a poco fue tomando importancia. Desde ahí, no tardaron en llamarle para que hiciera su primera película.

Cuando aquella película se estrenó y él se llevó la mayor parte de los flashes y las mejores críticas, se compró entonces una casa en Hollywood, aprovechando que aparecería en una nueva película: _Piratas del Caribe_. Su abuelo se fue a vivir con él —más bien, Laxus se lo dijo y Makarov no dudo en irse tras él—. Su abuelo era un pervertido, pero un gran hombre.

Aunque a veces tenía que vigilarlo para que no la liara con algunas mujeres.

Suspiró; recordando el motivo por el que estaba en aquel autobús, con una gabardina, gafas de sol aun cuando era de noche y un sombrero que era de un color negro horrible, pero que por suerte le tapaba el pelo.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? —Se preguntó para luego bufar y apoyar el codo en la parte superior del asiento y posteriormente, apoyar su barbilla en la mano de aquel brazo—. Ah, claro; ¿cómo olvidarlo?

Estaba tranquilo en su casa, descansado en el jardín tumbado en una hamaca. Se tomaba con tranquilidad un Daikiri mientras leía " _El Código Da Vinci_ ". Vestía ropa normal; unos vaqueros rojos, y una camiseta de tirantes negra pegada a su torso. No llevaba zapatillas, solo unas chanclas que había dejado en el suelo tras subirse a la hamaca. Estaba a punto de acabar el penúltimo capítulo cuando escuchó que uno de sus guardaespaldas lo llamaba.

Suspiró; no se molesto en mirarle, seguro que era una falsa alarma, como siempre. Continuó con su lectura, sin apenas inmutarse. El chico con el pelo verde y enfundado en un traje llegó hasta él, cansado por la carrera.

—Señor Dreyar, tenemos un ligero problema.

—Solucionadlo vosotros.

—Lo haríamos si fuera algo normal, señor Dreyar. Pero…

—¿Pero…? Habla chico, no tengo todo el día, ¿sabes? —Habló moviendo ligeramente el libro. Se alzó lo suficiente como para beber de su copa, mientras usaba uno de sus dedos para no perder la página por la que se llegaba.

—Es sobre su abuelo, señor Dreyar —el rubio levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué ocurrió ahora? —Preguntó con una mueca de cansancio, marcando el libro con el marca páginas y dejándolo en la mesa de al lado. Volviendo a beber de su copa.

—Apareció desnudo en la calle señor.

Laxus escupió parte de su bebida en la camisa del guardaespaldas, demonios eso le había sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó de nuevo con una ceja alzada.

—Que apareció…

—Eso ya sé, demonios. Solo dime que ocurrió. ¡Ese viejo…! —Se quejó bajándose de un salto de la hamaca y poniéndose las chanclas—. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—En una tienda señor —respondió el guardaespaldas siguiéndolo con rapidez—, por suerte se metió a uno de los vestidores antes de que aparecieran los paparazzi que rodean la tienda. Dos compañeros fueron rápido allí.

—¿Habéis intentando ayudarlo?

—Sí, pero no podemos sacarlo de allí mientras sigan ahí los fotógrafos. Es la tienda de Zara del centro de la ciudad, y aun hay algo peor, señor Dreyar.

—Tsk, sorpréndeme —pidió, mientras tomaba de su habitación las gafas de sol; tras ponerse unos zapatos.

Bajaron con rapidez las escaleras de la casa, ya eran alrededor de las siete y media de la tarde, pronto anochecería.

—En apenas media hora llegara la televisión, señor.

—Tsk, menudo problema —habló, corriendo hacia su moto situada en el garaje; no había tiempo para el coche.

—¡Señor Laxus, no debería tomar la moto!

—Ve a cambiarte de camisa, yo le evitaré una humillación a ese viejo.

Se puso la chaqueta de cuero que se encontraba encima de la moto y montó en ella. Sin tomar el casco, arrancó su querida _Yamaha HJ16 Diversion F/ABS_ , de un color negro brillante y azul metalizado; y salió del lugar. Dirección a la tienda, escuchando de fondo los gritos de sus guardaespaldas. Aquel al que le había manchado la camisa, solo sonrió y se marchó a cambiarse —entre un extraño baile.

Laxus iba con rapidez por las calles de la ciudad, esquivando los coches pero evitando sobrepasar el límite de velocidad. Tras unos 10 minutos, paró en una esquina, observando como un gran grupo de gente se juntaba en torno a Zara; como bien había dicho su guardaespaldas. Dos de aquellos que lo protegían, vigilaban la puerta del local, asegurándose que nadie entrara en aquella tienda.

El actor suspiró, Zara iba a pedirle dinero por las perdidas.

Según lo que le había dicho Freed —aquel guardaespaldas a quien le había tirado la bebida—, la televisión no tardaría más de 10 minutos en llegar. Observando aquel revuelo, tenía que pensar en algo; y rápido.

Pero antes de poder hacer nada, uno de los fotógrafos se dio la vuelta y se le quedó mirando. Laxus no se movió, solo levantó ambas cejas y cruzó los brazos, aun sentando en la moto. Intentaba aparentar normalidad. Pero…

—¡Es Laxus Dreyar!

Sí, el grito de ese idiota provocó que todo el mundo se girara hacia él. Todos lo miraban, esperando que dijera algo que les demostrara aquello, o que lo negara. Pero el rubio sabía lo que pasaría, dijera lo que dijera, ya sabían que era él.

—Maldición.

Se bajó de la moto y comenzó a correr por la calle, escuchando a su espalda los gritos de los paparazzi persiguiéndolo. Mierda, ¿a dónde iría ahora? Y lo malo era que los fans también lo perseguían, concretamente las chicas… muy apasionadas. Vio a lo lejos un callejón, se pensó el entrar o no, pero al ver como de frente venía más gente, no dudo en adentrarse en él.

Cuando lo hizo vio a lo lejos una valla. Corrió más rápido, lo justo para saltar a ella, subir hasta arriba y saltar desde allí al suelo; superándola por fin. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al final del callejón. Salió entonces a una calle menos transitada. Suspiró y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones para tomar su móvil…. Pero no estaba.

—Tsk, esto no puede estar pasando.

Y aunque comprobó los bolsillos de su cazadora, ahí tampoco estaba; no lo había cogido al salir de su casa. Solo llevaba su cartera. Levantó la vista, fastidiado, y bufó. A apenas unos pasos observó una parada de autobús.

—Que oportuno… —ironizó mientras llegaba a esa parada.

Se sentó en uno de los asientos, observando como a su lado un tipo con un sombrero de muy mal gusto y una gabardina negra vieja, escuchaba música mientras jugaba con su teléfono. ¿Por qué tendría tan mala suerte? Maldito sea ese viejo. Entonces, para rematar su suerte, escuchó a lo lejos como un vehículo llegaba. Podía ser el bus… Podía, pero no lo era.

Era la furgoneta de la televisión.

Esto no podía estar pasándole.

Si le pillaban allí, aquello sería un problema. No lo dejarían en paz, jamás dejarían de hablar de él. Él solo quería tranquilidad como la que tenía en su mansión, como la que tenía cuando trabajaba… Pero si ahora la televisión le viera…

Jamás volvería a estar tranquilo.

Apretó los dientes y antes de comenzar a correr se fijo en el tipo de al lado; quien seguía a lo suyo. Tomó su cartera y llamó al tipo del hombro, él le miró extrañado quitándose los cascos.

—Te doy 50 dólares por el sombrero y la gabardina.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando, tío?

—También te daré mi cazadora de cuero —miró de reojo como la furgoneta se acercaba cada vez más, bufó y miró serio al tipo, levantando una ceja. Esperando por la respuesta, para su mala suerte no tenía más dinero; aunque su mirada no permitía un "no" por respuesta.

Cuando la furgoneta pasó al lado de la parada de bus, ni siquiera se paró más de cinco segundos. Buscaban a Laxus Dreyar, no a un tipo raro y a un vagabundo con una cazadora de cuero de buena marca. El rubio cuando les vio pasar suspiró aliviado. Se había librado de un problema.

En apenas 5 minutos el bus llegó, y Laxus sabía que tenía que coger aquel bus —ya que su número lo llevaba a apenas unas calles de donde vivía—. Pasó su bono bus y así pudo acceder sin problemas. Suerte que hizo caso a Freed de sacarse aquella tarjeta para el bus. Él jamás se la hubiera sacado, la consideraba algo innecesario. Aunque esto le hacía cambiar de idea.

…

Habían pasado apenas media hora desde que el bus había comenzado a moverse, y ya eran las ocho y media de la noche. Pero obviamente no se iba a quitar las gafas de sol, demonios no quería que nadie lo pillara; no ahora que le faltaba solo media hora para llegar a su mansión. Sentado, de reojo observó como una anciana se subía al bus agarrando tres bolsas con la compra. Laxus se dio cuenta que todo estaba ocupado, y suspirando se levantó.

—Señora, siéntese, esas bolsas deben pesar.

La señora le sonrió, agradecida por su amabilidad.

—Muchas gracias joven… Pero de igual forma no me importa estar de pie, tú deberías sentarte.

El Dreyar levantó una ceja, confundido. ¿Por qué él debería…?

—Siéntese, me canso de estar sentado.

La anciana, aunque dudó, acabó por sentarse. Dejo las bolsas en el suelo y sonrió tiernamente al rubio, quien tras sonrojarse ligeramente, apartó la mirada. Se sujetó con un brazo de la barra sobre su cabeza y bufó. ¿Cuándo se acabaría ese maldito viaje?

—Es bonito ver que aún hay personas como tú, ¿sabes?

Oyó la voz de una mujer joven. Por un momento se quedó quieto, ¿lo habría reconocido? No, si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera lanzado contra él, o le hubiera gritado. Pero si no era una fan loca, ¿qué quería? Miró de reojo a aquella mujer de su derecha.

De color de pelo blanco, de ojos azules y brillantes, de sonrisa amable y sincera, era una mujer de más o menos su edad; sin lugar a dudas. Iba ataviada con unos short vaqueros y una sudadera grisácea del _Hard Rock Café_ de Londres. Llevaba unas sandalias con un poco de tacón de color negro. El pelo le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, y tenía un mechón de su frente recogido en una pequeña coleta; impidiendo que así le tapara la frente.

Cargaba una bolsa de un supermercado, y no llevaba bolso. Llevaba su cartera, llaves y móvil en el bolsillo de la sudadera.

Laxus no lo podía negar: _aquella mujer era hermosa_.

—¿Sueles hablar con personas que no conoces?

—No, pero tampoco suelo ver a personas con gafas de sol cuando es de noche —el rubio se sonrojó—. ¿Sabes por qué la señora no quería que le dejaras tu sitio?— Laxus la miró de reojo sobre las gafas, esperando que continuara—. Porque pensaba que eras ciego… —susurró aquella mujer, soltando una pequeña risa después.

—Tsk, no digas idioteces —susurró colocándose el sombrero. _Como si eso lo escondiera de algo_ , se dijo enfadado.

—Pregúntaselo si no me crees. Aunque seas un buen tipo, eres raro —el rubio la miró de reojo, observando como la sonrisa de ella no se había borrado desde que la había visto—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que vayas así? ¿Una fiesta de disfraces? ¿Un homenaje al _profesor Gadget_?

Bufó cuando la escuchó decir aquellas tonterías, pero no pudo evitar una mueca de sonrisa aparecía en sus labios en cuanto la escuchó reír.

—Que molesta eres…

—Perdona si te molesté, soy Mirajane —se presentó ofreciendo la mano con la que no se sujetaba a la barra sobre ella.

El actor la observó sorprendido y dándose cuenta de que él no la podría decir su nombre, le descubrirían. Chasqueó los dientes y le devolvió el saludo con su mano libre.

—Encantado —ella no pudo evitar levantar ambas cejas.

—¿No me dirás tu nombre? Vaya, eso es grosero —él solo se encogió de hombros.

—No es que vayas a ganar mucho por conocerlo.

Ella suspiró, pero antes de decir algo más, no pudo evitar mirar como la señora de antes se levantaba y tomaba sus tres bolsas para bajar del transporte.

—Pues entonces ha sido un gusto conocerte, rubio sin nombre.

Él levantó una ceja, sorprendido ante su comportamiento. La vio tomar su bolsa y al ver cerrarse las puertas del bus, la observó pedir al conductor que las volvieran a abrir. Entonces, para su sorpresa, tomó las tres bolsas de la señora —junto a la suya propia— y bajo del bus junto a ella. Aquella anciana miró a Laxus por unos segundos antes de irse, y le sonrió.

Vio a ambas en la acera, charlar con sonrisas para planear como llegar a sus casas. Y aunque Laxus sabía que faltaban 5 paradas hasta bajarse, justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas del vehículo, pasó a través de ellas saltando a la acera; cayendo frente ambas mujeres. La peliblanca le observó con una ceja alzada, realmente sorprendida. La anciana le sonrió de nuevo.

—Necesitaréis ayuda con tantas bolsas.

Laxus se encogió de hombros, como si eso fuera algo casual en él. Ambas mujeres sonrieron, y Mirajane no pudo evitar pensar que aquel rubio era un tipo más agradable de lo que parecía a simple vista.

—Bien —Mirajane tomó su bolsa y una de la mujer, dejando las otras dos al joven—, chico sin nombre, sigamos a la señora Ultear, ella nos indicara donde está su casa.

—En verdad os lo agradezco, jóvenes.

—No es nada señora, solo díganos.

Laxus, asintió mientras tomaba las bolsas. No pudo evitar levantar ambas cejas, aquellas bolsas pesaban más de lo que parecía.

—Seguidme… Pero os aviso de que soy muy preguntona, aunque respeto los gustos extraños.

El Dreyar bufó, mientras oía de fondo la suave risa de aquella joven llamada Mirajane.

De nuevo, una mueca de sonrisa hizo amago de aparecer en sus labios.

…

—Ya hemos llegado, jóvenes. Os agradezco haber ayudado a esta anciana —expresó la mujer frente a una parcela de edificios.

—No es nada, señora Ultear —sonrió la peliblanca, feliz de haberla ayudado. El actor solo asintió, secundando las palabras de Mirajane.

Un chico pelinegro de unos 20 años, seguido de una chica de pelo azul, llegaron a ayudarla, tomando las tres bolsas de la mujer que el rubio y la de ojos azules habían dejado en el suelo. Laxus se colocó sus gafas, se recolocó el sombrero y solo observó.

—Abuela, ¿no te dije que no fueras a hacer la compra sola?

—Lo siento, Gray, pero por una vez que viene tu novia quise hacer algo por mí misma —Gray bufó, avergonzado. La peliazul se sonrojó.

—Juvia la ayudara, señora Ultear. Apóyese en mí; y gracias por esforzarse en eso.

Comenzaron a andar lejos de allí, con la mujer agarrada al brazo de Juvia. Ambas seguidas por el nieto de la anciana, Gray, quien estaba ligeramente sonrojado. La anciana se paró tras haber dado unos pasos.

—Joven, si quiere que la gente lo quiera por quien es, deje de esconderse. Seguro que tiene algo más que dar que su apariencia, ¿verdad?

Tanto el nieto de la mujer, como su novia, alzaron las cejas extrañados por las palabras de la anciana. ¿A qué se refería? Se despidieron del rubio y la peliblanca, y continuaron hacia la parcela de edificios donde vivían los Fullbuster.

—Al parecer, la señora Ultear no es la única que te ha descubierto, chico sin nombre.

Mirajane cogió su bolsa y comenzó a andar hacia el otro lado de la calle, despidiéndose con una sonrisa del joven rubio. Laxus bufó —aunque extrañado— y llegó hasta ella, tomando la bolsa que cargaba la joven —aun más pesada de lo que pensaba.

—Te acompañaré.

—No hace falta, chico rubio —le dijo con una sonrisa. Pero él de igual manera tomó la bolsa y comenzó a andar. Ella levantó una ceja, divertida—. Si tanto insistes, llévala —se rindió con una sonrisa—, pero mi casa está para allá —le indicó con un dedo.

Laxus se frenó y avergonzado se dio la vuelta, siguiendo a aquella mujer que se reía de él. Pero no podía molestarse por eso, oírla reír le agradaba. Le agradaba también estar con ella, tenía que reconocerlo. Minutos después llegaron a un edificio no muy bonito, pero si en buen estado —o eso parecía desde fuera—. Aunque el rubio no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca, descontento porque ella viviera allí.

—Ya hemos llegado. Te agradezco haberme acompañado.

—¿Vives sola? —Ella levantó ambas cejas, sorprendida por esa pregunta.

—No, vivo con mis hermanos. Soy la mayor, así que me encargo de la compra —ella fue a tomar su bolsa, pero él no la soltó—. ¿Me das mi bolsa, chico sin nombre?

—Te acompañaré a tu piso.

—No es necesario, ¿sabes? Pero si tanto quieres… —ella le sonrió y le indicó con una mano—. Sígueme —entraron al portal y se dirigieron a las escaleras. Laxus frunció el ceño al ver el ascensor—. Vivo en un cuarto, así que tenemos que subir andando. No funciona el ascensor desde hace meses, pero no tenemos para pagarlo nadie del edificio.

—¿Es demasiado caro? —Cuestionó el Dreyar curioso mientras subían ambos las escaleras.

—No es que sea caro, el problema es que tenemos que arreglarlo. Los cables que sujetan la cabina están rotos, y nuestra electricidad es un poco pésima. Tendríamos que desembolsar una gran suma de dinero, y nadie de aquí la tenemos.

El rubio calló, sin evitar que le naciera la necesidad de restaurar aquel edificio. ¿Por qué? Era quizás porque podría hablar con esa chica sin necesidad de que le cuestionara o se tirara a sus brazos. Quizás porque ella no veía solo su apariencia.

—Ya llegamos —se pararon en la puerta de aquel 4ºD, ella le sonrió cuando le dejo la bolsa en el suelo—. Gracias por ayudarme, no tenías por qué hacerlo.

—Supongo que debe ser cansado llevar esa bolsa todo ese tiempo. Además, ya había ayudado a aquella anciana.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo, era capaz de leer a través de ese orgullo. Sacó del bolsillo de su sudadera las llaves del piso y abrió la puerta. Tomó la bolsa, pero antes de entrar a la casa se dio la vuelta hacia el rubio. Le sonrió de nuevo y se puso de puntillas, hasta darle un beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias por ayudarme a mí y a Ultear. Eres un buen hombre, Laxus Dreyar.

Y tras reír, entró a su casa y cerró la puerta a su paso. Dejando a un Laxus con la boca abierta, porque esa mujer lo había reconocido desde el principio, pero no le había dicho nada. Ese tiempo con ella era algo que había _necesitado_ hace tiempo. Al igual que a su abuelo, al igual que su trabajo, al igual que tranquilidad en su vida, también necesitaba _eso. También necesitaba aquella sonrisa._

El rubio solo bufó y se dirigió a su casa; tardaría una hora en llegar, pero no le importaba. Porque cuando se dio la vuelta, y dejo de mirar aquella puerta que daba entrada al piso 4ºD, para bajar las escaleras de aquel edificio; el famoso actor hizo lo que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hacer sin fingirlo.

Laxus Dreyar sonrió.

* * *

 **L** _&_ **M**

* * *

 _ **Ofijjewoiejfoeijf, ok, esto me dio mas feels de lo previsto. Reconozco que estoy orgullosa, tío. Muy orgullosa de este fic. No sé, me quedó adorable y fangrileo yo sola, a lo locoxD. En fin, que espero que os haya gustado porque yo en verdad disfrute al escribirlo. Hacía mucho que quería escribir sobre ellos, y reconozco que si yo no hubiera participado en el rol como Laxus y Tita como Mirajane, hacer a la peliblanca bien me hubiera costado bastante.**_

 _ **En la película de "Piratas del Caribe" me imagine a Laxus como Will, no sé porque, pero lo amé jajajajajja. La marca de la moto es verídica, soy muy especial con los detalles y estuve unos 10 minutos buscando una que me gustara fjddjjfgok:3 Por si acaso, el Profesor Gadget es un personaje de una serie que era un tío super experto en solucionar casos y un tío muy apañado con sus maquinas y tal. Iba siempre con sombrero y gabardina fieifjueif. Por eso lo puse. Se me hizo tan graciosoxD.**_

 _ **Así que estoy feliz y agradecida. Espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Ifljhgjukiolije, Me gustó mucho poner a Freed en el papel de guardaespaldas-madre jajajajajajajja. ¡Fue tan gracioso! Y me encantó poner a Makarov como aquel que se las lía a Laxus. Pero nunca sabréis porque apareció desnudo –muajajajajaja-, aunque os confieso que pudo escapar de Zara -tienda española porque no me salía otraxDDD- vestido.**_

 _ **También me gustó poner a Ultear como una anciana adorable y a Gray como su nieto. Porque no sé, creo que sería tan hermoso –aunque no lo son, obvio-. Y Juvia como su novia porque son hermosos y lo digo yo, una autora Grayza que se convierte a Gruvia lentamente jajajajaja.**_

 _ **Al principio, cuando escribí este capítulo, solo tenía planeado hacer un One-Shot y listo. Pero he cambiado de idea, ya que la historia que he formado tiene mucha tela para cortar -y me encanta-, así que continuaré este fic al acabar el reto donde participa este capítulo. Si queréis seguirlo, os recomiendo darle follow, favorito, y dejarme reviews, ¡me encantan! Me encontraré escribiendo los próximos capítulos y cuando tenga mucha tela escrita, los iré colgando. Será un fic Miraxus como protagonistas. Así tendréis actualización por semana.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Gracias por todos esos favs y follows, por darle la oportunidad a mi historia! ¡Espero no decepcionaros!**_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo os contestaré a los reviews que me dejéis en este.**_

 _ **La actualización de este fic será cada mes, véase, una vez al mes habrá capítulo.**_

 _ **Flashbacks en cursiva, al igual que palabras más pronunciadas o frases/palabras/películas importantes. Entre comillas, irán las conversaciones telefónicas.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **La canción será**_ _Bright Lights – 30 Seconds To Mars._ _ **Las canciones que ponga a veces se relacionaran con el capitulo y serán las que yo recomiende para escuchar mientras se lee. Amo leer con música:3**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

 **L** _&_ **M**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **II**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El rubio solo bufó y se dirigió a su casa; tardaría una hora en llegar, pero no le importaba. Porque cuando se dio la vuelta, y dejo de mirar aquella puerta que daba entrada al piso 4ºD, para bajar las escaleras de aquel edificio; el famoso actor hizo lo que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hacer sin fingirlo._

 _Laxus Dreyar sonrió._

…

Llegó a su casa tras un par de horas —al parecer el piso de aquella mujer estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba—. Se imaginó que su moto ya la habrían cogido sus guardias, así que no se preocupó. Cuando llegó, Freed le salió a recibir preocupado, mirando a ver si tenía alguna herida. Laxus solo suspiró —ignorándolo—, y entró a su mansión, deseoso de un baño. Nada más adentrase en su hogar, su teléfono móvil sonó. El Dreyar estaba decidido a ignorarlo, pero no pudo hacer más que cogerlo cuando su querido y pesado guardia Freed, se lo trajo.

—¿Por qué no solo lo has dejado allí? Lo habría ignorado.

—Es su representante, señor Dreyar, debería cogerlo.

—Sí, sí… —Suspiró, sabiendo que tenía razón. Comenzó a subir las escaleras antes de deslizar su dedo por el símbolo teléfono verde de la pantalla táctil, aceptando la llamada—. Laxus.

E inmediatamente se quitó el teléfono de la oreja, lo justo para evitar quedarse sordo por los gritos de su representante.

—"¿¡Qué es lo que demonios te ocurre, Laxus!? ¡Huías de la prensa! ¡De la p-r-e-n-s-a! ¿¡Como demonios puede ni siquiera ocurrírsete!? ¿¡Y cómo, si se puede saber, apareció tu abuelo desnudo en la calle!?".

Él suspiró y se puso de nuevo el teléfono en la oreja.

—"Hola, Ever. También me alegro de oírte".

—"¡No seas idiota, Laxus! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasaba por la cabeza!?".

—"Tsk, te colgaré".

—"¡Espera, espera! —Gritó ella a través del aparato, parando en el acto al rubio—. Bien, bien, solo explícame… ¿Si, Laxus?".

—"Freed me dijo que se había visto al viejo desnudo en la calle, y que por suerte se había metido en los probadores de la tienda antes que le vieran. Yo fui a salvarle el trasero y me vi rodeado por fans. Entonces me subí en el autobús hasta llegar a la parada más cercana".

—"Ya veo… Pero tardaste demasiado, ¿acaso conociste a alguien?".

El Dreyar se sonrojó ligeramente.

—"Adiós, Ever".

—"¡Espera…!".

Esta vez, el Dreyar colgó el teléfono a su representante. ¿Por qué demonios se metía en un tema que no le convenía? Apreciaba a Ever, se convirtió en su representante en su primera película _"Piratas del Caribe"_ , y desde ahí se habían hecho amigos. Laxus tampoco quería exagerar la palabra amigos, porque no es que confiara mucho en la gente y en su versión de la amistad.

¿Habían estado los amigos de su abuelo cuando él los necesito más que nadie? ¿Habían estado ahí para prestarlo dinero? ¿Acaso los amigos de Laxus le habían prestado algo de dinero? Él se lo hubiera devuelto más tarde, pero lo hubiera hecho sin dudar. Pero no, al acabar el Dreyar la carrera sus amigos se habían alejado de él, envidiándolo. Y todo por su éxito.

Solo un amigo, tanto de él como de su abuelo, les había ayudado. Su nombre era Gildarts Clive. Para Laxus era como un tío, él era el único que no los había abandonado. Cuando habían necesitado comida, él había sido quien les había dado todo lo que necesitaban. O les había invitado a comer. Aunque el pelirrojo fuera un bebedor, era una gran persona. Tenía alrededor de 45 años, una hija y era el director de una empresa.

Laxus sonrió, recordando cuantas le debía ya a ese viejo. Aunque no podía quejarse de que no poseía amigos. Su grupo era la gente en la que más confiaba, aquellos amigos que hizo tras su primera película: Evergreen, Bickslow y Freed. Quienes, aunque tomasen caminos diferentes, seguían alrededor de él; de su vida. Eso le hacía feliz. Ahora que lo recordaba, debían quedar, hacía tiempo que no se veían.

Antes de llegar a su habitación —aquella noche— se encontró en el pasillo a su abuelo. A ese que le había jodido. Laxus frunció el ceño y Makarov se rascó la cabeza.

—Te ves bien, Laxus...

—¿Por qué demonios apareciste desnudo en la calle? —El rubio fue directo al grano, no quería oír idioteces.

—No es de tu incumbencia —se expresó Makarov con ligero sonrojo y cruzándose de brazos—, ¿y tú que hiciste para tardar tanto en llegar? —Cuestionó preguntándolo con una ceja alzada.

Laxus imitó a su abuelo, apartando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

—No te importa.

—Pues entonces, si tú no me dices, yo no te diré —Makarov se marchó a paso tranquilo, feliz por su hazaña.

—Pero… Tsk, ese viejo.

El rubio suspiró, pensando en que tenía un abuelo muy problemático, pervertido y que le conocía como nadie. Pero por eso exactamente lo quería. Se retiró a su baño, lo justo para ducharse y bajar a cenar algo del estupendo y único cocinero que tenía: Reedus. Ese chico no solo pintaba bien, también era un artista en la cocina —al contrario que Laxus.

…

Mirajane se quedó apoyada en la puerta de su piso, realmente feliz. Ese chico que había conocido sentía que no sería la única vez que lo viese. _Demonios_ —comenzó a decirse cuando emprendió el paso dentro de su casa—, había hablado y caminado junto a él. ¡Y no solo eso! Había besado la mejilla de uno de los actores más famosos de todo el país. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

—Te ves muy feliz, Mira, ¿algo que contarnos?

Ella se paró observando a las personas del salón de su casa. Ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá. Una de ella era una chica de 21 años —cuatro menos que ella—, de pelo blanco y corto, y unos ojos tan azules como los suyos. Esta chica era su hermana pequeña: Lisanna Strauss. Ella bebía una fanta de naranja junto a la otra mujer —la cual también tenía 25 años—, que tomaba tranquilamente un trozo de tarta. Llevaba el pelo atado en una coleta con un lazo negro, aquel pelo que era único, de un color escarlata que casi la hacía destacar —¿y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Era una de las modelos y actrices mejor pagadas del país—. Su nombre no era nada más y nada menos que Erza Scarlet —su mejor amiga.

—Te ves más sonriente que otras veces, Mira —continuó la pelirroja, llevando otro trozo de tarta a su boca—, ¿ya pateaste a aquel idiota?

La mayor de los Strauss levantó una ceja, pensando en quien se refería su amiga de infancia. Dejó la bolsa en la cocina y suspiró comenzando a ordenar. Sabía que tenía las miradas de ambas pendientes de ella.

—¡Vamos, hermana, cuéntanoslo!

—No pateé a Loke, Erza, tú lo hiciste.

La Scarlet suspiró tras dar el último bocado a su pastel. Dejó el plato en la mesa del salón y habló.

—Lo conocía, Mira, es uno de los modelos más famosos del país; y demonios, ¡era tan mujeriego que diciendo que te quería me coqueteaba a mí! No me pude resistir.

La mayor de los hermanos se rió un poco, sabiendo que si Erza no lo hubiera hecho ella misma se hubiera encargado de él.

—De todas formas no es eso. Hoy me choqué con una persona interesante.

—Define interesante —pidió su amiga, ansiosa por saber. Ella sonrió. Su hermana también deseaba saber, pero Mirajane las haría sufrir un poco más.

—En verdad, esta vez sí que juzgué a un libro por su portada. ¿Cuántos —cerró la nevera, tras meter y colocar la mayoría de alimentos allí— se imaginarían que al salir de su casa se iban a encontrar en el autobús con una estrella del panorama mundial?

 _Ahí venía._

Lisanna soltó un pequeño grito, ansiosa por saber con quién se había encontrado su hermana. Mientras que Erza se levantó del sofá y pegó un puñetazo en el mismo, poniéndose posteriormente de pie sobre él. Señaló entonces con un dedo a su, peliblanca, astuta y vieja amiga. Mirajane se rió cuando terminó de dejar la bolsa en uno de los cajones, y tomando una lata de coca cola de la nevera, la abrió bebiéndose un sorbo.

—¡Suéltalo, Mirajane Strauss! ¿Quién es? ¡Seguro que se te pareció a alguien! ¿Te hizo daño? Lo mataré —expresó con mirada asesina.

—Mira, ¡dilo, dilo!

Ella sonrió, disfrutando por una vez que ella las hacia sufrir.

—Sí que sois impacientes, ¿sabéis que me acompañó hasta mi puerta llevando mi bolsa? Todo un caballero…

Erza saltó del sofá, abriendo la puerta de la casa y asomándose a ver si había alguien. Volvió a entrar, cerrando de un portazo.

—¡Revisaré las cámaras, Mira! —Ella se rió de nuevo—. ¡En serio, lo haré! —Expresó sin atisbo de duda en sus palabras; remangándose, dispuesta a amenazar al conserje con tal de conseguirlas.

—No seas tan histérica Erza, os diré. Además no creo que funcionen ya, son de hace muchos años. Pero en fin, la persona famosa, _bastante famosa_ , que conocí hoy en el bus, fue a… Laxus Dreyar.

Ambas se quedaron heladas. Eso no podía ser cierto.

—Hermana, ¿es cierto?

—Imposible —susurró Erza.

—Si queréis comprobad las cámaras —les comunicó encogiéndose de hombros—. Creía que era un tipo orgulloso, egocéntrico, egoísta… Pero, aunque quizás sea todas aquellas cosas, también se preocupa por los de su alrededor. Llevó las bolsas de la señora Ultear, bajándose del bus solo para ello. Y ayudándome después a mí, cosa que no pude negarme. Creo que gané a Erza cuando conoció a Orga, el famoso cantante de la banda Saberthooth.

Y se marchó con los brazos en alto, oyendo de fondo los grititos de su hermana Lisanna, y los balbuceos de su mejor amiga. Sabía que iban a ir a buscar las cámaras en nada. Si no habían salido ya.

—¡Lisanna, si es cierto lo que dice tu hermana, tenemos que verlo! ¡Iré por las cámaras; esta es la misión por el primer día con un famoso de tu hermana!

Mirajane suspiró, sin creerse que en verdad tenía una amiga así, pero se alegraría de ver de nuevo al rubio. En verdad le había caído bien. Se fue a cambiar tras ver a Erza correr a por las cintas de vídeo. Quien sabe como las obtendría. Se vistió con una camiseta de tirantes rosa y unos short negros; su ropa de estar por casa. Tomando su coca cola y eligiendo otra de la nevera para Lisanna; se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, justo a tiempo para que Erza entrara con estrellas en los ojos y se sentara entre ambas.

—¡Lo tengo! —Tomó el ordenador de la mayor de la casa y puso el CD—. Esto será genial…

—Erza, ¿cómo las conseguiste?

—Se las pedí al conserje.

Ambas hermanas se miraron y suspiraron. Susurraron a la vez las mismas palabras.

—Lo amenazaste.

La pelirroja se sonrojó ligeramente y bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Hmph, como si decirle que me las diera si no quería llevarse una paliza fuera una amenaza.

—Lo es —dijeron a la vez ambas hermanas; de nuevo tendrían que disculparse con el conserje.

La Scarlet las ignoró, aun creyendo que no era una amenaza. Justo en ese momento el video de las cámaras de aquel día comenzó. La modelo llevó el vídeo hasta unos 5 minutos antes de la entrada de su amiga a su piso. Pasaron 2 minutos y el hall que daba a seguía vacío.

—¡Ahí está! —Gritó ilusionada Lisanna.

Ambas observaron atentas la pantalla del ordenador justo en el momento por el que Mirajane aparecía hablando con alguien. Ese alguien apareció segundos después, con un semblante serio.

—En serio es Laxus Dreyar… —susurró la Scarlet, sonrojándose al instante.

—¡Guau! ¡Hermana, no mentías! Sí que es guapo…

—¿Qué os dije? —Recordó Mirajane, con una sonrisa, que tenía la razón para beber después de su refresco.

Lisanna gritó en cuanto observó como su hermana daba un beso en la mejilla al famoso actor, mientras que Erza abría la boca sorprendida y cerraba la pantalla del ordenador. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño; no podía evitar recordar... Miró por unos segundos seria a su amiga, quien tras ver como su hermana la abrazaba feliz, pudo fijarse en la cara de la pelirroja, comprendiendo que exactamente algo no estaba bien.

—Lisanna, ¿puedes ir a por la comida de hoy? La he dejado encargada donde siempre.

—Por supuesto, ¡pero quiero saber todo, Mira!

Mirajane asintió con una sonrisa, observando cómo su hermana se retiraba del lugar. Segundos después, observó a la actriz y modelo. Resopló y se levantó para llevar a la basura la lata de su refresco.

—Vamos, Erza, suéltalo.

La Scarlet frunció el ceño, levantándose hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina. De esa manera, Mira no se escaparía más.

—No confío en él.

La peliblanca se giró como un resorte hacia ella, levantando una ceja realmente sorprendida. Erza nunca juzgaba a alguien sin apenas conocerlo. Y al ser su amiga una de las actrices y modelos más famosas del país, sabía que tenía una razón de peso. O eso esperaba.

—Te escucho, Erza.

…

El famoso actor se estaba duchando tranquilamente, sin nada ni nadie que lo molestara. Tumbado en su bañera a la vez que cerraba los ojos, adorando aquel silencio en el que se había sumido y…

—¡Señor Laxus, señor Laxus!

 _Que por supuesto no era momentáneo_. Freed había entrado en el baño, con tal rapidez que hasta le sorprendió. El Dreyar no se molestó en moverse, solo abrió un ojo, observándole para hacerle entender que le escucharía.

—La señora…

—"¡Señorita, idiota!".

Laxus había oído aquel grito desde el teléfono fijo de la casa que sujetaba Freed en su mano. Suspiró, ¿y ahora que quería?

—La señorita Evergreen, su representante, ha exigido hablar con usted, señor. Y aunque yo le he insistido en que se estaba bañando, sus gritos eran molestos…

—"¿¡Que has dicho sobre mí, estufa de pelo verde!?".

El rubio resopló, extendiendo una mano para que Freed le diera el teléfono.

—Puedes irte, Freed —posó el teléfono en su oreja, sujetándolo con una mano mientras que con la otra se masajeaba el cabello; su guardaespaldas ya se había marchado, pensando en la venganza por el insulto de aquella mujer—. "Dime, Ever. Si no es importante te colgaré, hoy estás muy insistente".

—"¿Cómo no quieres que lo esté, Laxus? ¡Te has perdido durante más de una hora mientras productores me llamaban y yo les tuve que pedir _amablemente_ que llamaran más tarde!"

—"No fue mi culpa, Ever. Ahora colgaré, gracias por tus palabras".

—"¡Demonios, espérate! Bickslow me llamó".

Laxus paró todo movimiento y levantó ambas cejas, sorprendido.

Aquel hombre que tenía el pelo azul y poseía un tatuaje extraño en la cara era un viejo amigo suyo —que conoció por el tiempo por el que conoció a Freed y Evergreen—. En este caso no era actor, solo su fotógrafo. Tenía un extraño problema con las cámaras de fotos, a la cuales les ponía nombres y las trataba como sus "nenas" o sus "niñas". A pesar de ese punto, era uno de los mejores haciendo fotos y el Dreyar no se las sacaba con otro que no fuera él.

—"¿Algo importante? ¿Se le perdió alguna cámara de nuevo?" —Evergreen se rió por unos momentos.

—"No; por suerte. Es algo más importante. Ayer hizo unas fotos a uno de los mejores directores de cine de este lugar, el cual tú conoces muy bien; ¿adivina que le dijo? —El rubio levantó ambas cejas, ¿acaso…?— Es lo que piensas, sí: ¡Jura te escogió como protagonista para su nueva película! Su nombre es: _MS1_ ".

—"Hm, no me esperaba menos de Jura —esbozó una sonrisa socarrona—, ¿sabes ya con quien compartiré guion?".

—"Aun no, pero según escuché, Bicks volverá a ser el fotógrafo de la misma y hay rumores de que Titania puede ser la co-protagonista".

El Dreyar bufó, rascándose la nuca. ¿Era en serio que tenía que ser esa mujer? Era mas ameno trabajar con Lucy Heartphilia o Ángel.

—"¿Está confirmado?".

—"En absoluto, pero en los próximos días te diré mas y te enviaré el guion. Y créeme, odio a esa maldita Titania. ¿Sabes que un día…?".

El rubio supo lo que su representante iba a hacer: comenzar a quejarse sobre aquella mujer; apartó el teléfono de su oído en el momento en que Freed entraba por la puerta del baño. Aunque se extraño al verlo entrar en ese momento suspiró, entregándole el teléfono.

—Dile que esperaré su llamada y el guion; salúdale de mi parte, Freed.

—"¿Laxus? ¡Oye, ¿me estas escuchando?!".

Tras oír aquello dejo que Freed se encargara, tumbándose en la bañera a la vez que cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de aquel tranquilo baño.

—"Escucha: ahora Laxus está ocupado, así que gafotas atiende a esto…"

—"¿¡A quien le llamaste gafotas, Freed!?".

El actor suspiró cuando Freed se marchó del baño, pensando seriamente en la razón de que aquellos dos discutieran tanto. Jamás le encontraría sentido. Encendió su radio, dejando que la música se escuchara en todo el baño a la vez que disfrutaba de su momento de paz.

…

—¡Luce, Luce! ¿Oíste lo de Laxus Dreyar? ¡Que su abuelo apareció desnudo en la calle!

Aquel pelirrosa se dejo caer en el suelo, riéndose sin parar de aquel que le había ayudado a entrar de actor en aquel mundo que era tan grande y difícil. Le consideraba su maestro, al igual que la rubia de coletas también lo hacía. Él les había enseñado mucho, ¡y vaya si les debía!

—¡Deja de reírte, Natsu! ¿Qué se supone que le paso al abuelo de Laxus? Deberíamos llamarle para… ¡Natsu, ¿me estás escuchando?!

Aquel pelirrosa de apellido Dragneel se encontraba aun riéndose, y sin ni tan siquiera escuchar lo que su amiga —Lucy Heartphilia— le decía. Ésta frunció el ceño y lo miró seria. ¿Acaso podía ser mas idiota? Aun recordaba una de las mejores enseñanzas de Laxus…

— _Lucy, Natsu, escuchad esto: cuesta mucho llegar hasta donde vosotros estáis ahora… —se interrumpió al ver como Natsu atendía mas a la comida que a él mismo, una ceja le tiritó y cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, procedió a dar un golpe en la cabeza a aquel Dragneel de unos 18 años—. Atiende a esto mocoso._

— _¿¡De que se supone que vas, quieres pelea, ah!?_

 _Laxus levantó ambas cejas y sonrió. El Dragneel gritó y fue hacia él, pero el rubio le frenó con una mano en su frente._

— _Escucha, Lucy, después se lo dices si quieres; yo no se lo repetiré —la rubia asintió seria, concentrada en las palabras de su maestro—. Al contrario que yo, vosotros habéis tenido el dinero suficiente como para estudiar antes del tiempo por el que lo hice yo. Pero igualmente tenéis 18 años y ya estáis en la recta final. En fin, este es un mundo difícil y aquí poco va a ser real._

— _¿A que te refieres?_

 _El Dreyar suspiró, mirando de reojo como Freed se llevaba a Natsu intentando relajarle. Llevó su vista a la ventana y tras unos segundos miró a Lucy de nuevo. Posó ambas manos en su nuca, pensando seriamente en lo que decirle._

— _El mundo de la "Gran Pantalla" siempre se verá rodeado por la prensa y hagas lo que hagas ellos lo van a interpretar según lo que más les convenga por su beneficio. Quizás lo que hagas una vez sea real y ellos no lo tergiversen, pero pocas veces ocurre ese hecho._

— _¿Acaso tu actuar también se ve condicionado, Laxus? ¡Pero tú…!_

— _¡Já! Claro que no, yo actúo según lo que yo deseé y si les apetece sacar informaciones falsas, como suelen hacer sobre la gente con la que salgo y yo, que lo hagan —se encogió de hombros y miró a Freed y Natsu—. Mientras no se metan con mi gente, me es indiferente que lo hagan conmigo._

— _¿Entonces…?_

— _Entonces quiero que os cuidéis y que solo os fieis de vosotros mismos —puso una mano en la cabeza de la casi nueva actriz y esbozó una mueca de sonrisa—. No hagáis caso de los rumores, pocas veces leáis revistas… Y ser vosotros mismos, eso es lo principal, mocosa. ¿Comprendido?_

 _La acarició al cabeza, casi desenredándola el peinado para después comenzar a avanzar hacia Freed y ayudarlo con Natsu. Cerró los ojos y se sintió orgulloso cuando escuchó a la Heartphilia._

— _Los alumnos deben parecerse a los maestros, ¿no es cierto? ¡Así que no lo dudes!_

Lucy se acercó al Dragneel, tomándolo de las orejas para llevarlo hacia una de las salas de descanso. Aunque Natsu se quejaba por el arrastre de su amiga, en cuanto vio una de las lagrimas escurrir por una de las mejillas de ella, suspiró. Él también se preocupaba. Se puso de pie y tomó la mano de la rubia, entrelazándola, y dedicándola una sonrisa. Ella lo miró sonrojada, por algún motivo Natsu siempre sabía lo que le pasaba. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él y sonrió. Porque Natsu también lo sabía.

Ya que "Laxus Dreyar" solo había uno.

…

—¿Laxus aceptó? ¡Que alegría! Será un honor verlo actuar de nuevo para mí.

—Señor Jura, debemos acordar quien será la co-protagonista.

—¿Tenemos dos nombres, verdad? Erza Scarlet y Meredy…

—¡Jefe, jefe! —Otro empleado vino corriendo donde se encontraba el director. El Neekis le miró preocupado—. La representante de Meredy acaba de negarse, al parecer la actriz se encuentra enferma.

—Es una pena. Bien; dadme un teléfono, quiero contactar con la representante de Erza Scarlet. Quiero que sea la co-protagonista de _MS1_.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **L** _&_ **M**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **fjeofjre, ¿y que os pareció? Quiero avisaros de que quizás algunas películas que pongo ya han salido antes de la fecha en la que sitúo el fic, pero sino pondría algunas que no conozco y bah; sería algo ilógico de mi parte. Aviso también de que estos dos volverán a encontrarse muy pronto:333. De todas formas si me recomendáis películas yo seré feliz porque veré mas películas y amo verlas; además de que quizás las meta en el fic.**_

 _ **Quiero decir que en este fic yo me he enamorado de Freed y de su relación de amistad con Ever. Son amorxD. ¡Y cuando aparezca Bickslow, que ya le nombré, os encantará! Recordad que adapto las personalidades a este AU, por lo que —por ejemplo y a mi parecer— se observa como Lisanna queda un pelín extraña. Pero es algo que aunque lo intente no es lo mismo la Lisanna con "Mira-nee", que la Lisanna sin él. Por eso quizás la veis mas rara. Pero repito que no sé hacerla de otra manera sin usar el "Mira-nee", cosa que no usaré ya que este fic no está en el universo de Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **Y quiero decir que me descojoné con ErzaxDDD. Idjwdoidjeidfjneodkf. Y sí, la pareja que compartirá momentos con el Miraxus en este fic —aunque obvio que tendrá muchos menos momentos que ellos—, no simples y fugaces apariciones como el NaLu y el Gruvia… ¡aparecerá en el próximo capitulo! Y no es ni el Jerza ni el GaLe:3.**_

 _ **En fin, como siempre digo: dejadme vuestros reviews y demás, ¡amo leeros y ver las notificaciones tan hermosas que me llegan al correo!**_

 _ **¡Un besazo, gracias por leerme y nos vemos en un mes!**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**En este capítulo comienza la historia de la segunda pareja que será co-protagonista de este fic: el StingxCana. Fuhewiejdr, sorry por el crack, pero amo verlos juntos. No sé, me pegan demasiado:3 Recuerdo que esto es un Miraxus, pero que el StiCa será la segunda pareja que mas momentos tenga —después del Miraxus que será la primera, claro.**_

 _ **En las notas de autor del final del capítulo contesto a los reviews.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **La canción será**_ _What do you mean – Justin Bieber._ _ **Porque tienen algo que decir3.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

 **L** _&_ **M**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **III**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Es una pena. Bien; dadme un teléfono, quiero contactar con la representante de Erza Scarlet. Quiero que sea la co-protagonista de MS1._

…

Mirajane observó fijamente a su amiga, ¿cómo que no confiaba en él? ¿Qué ocultaba? La peliblanca siempre había pensado que juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas era algo de mal gusto, por eso ella jamás lo hacía; y sabía que Erza tampoco. Pero entonces nada de aquello le encajaba.

—¿No confías en él para que sea mi amigo o no confías en él para que sea mi pareja?

—¿Te lo planteas como pareja? —Cuestionó con una ceja levantada— ¿Te gusta?

Mirajane levantó un dedo, mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Yo no dije eso. Es obvio que ese hombre es… interesante, pero no deduzcas, Erza.

—¿Y como quieres que no lo haga cuando me dices eso? —Suspiró, mirando hacía la ventana—. Mira, escucha, hay rumores que no son muy buenos de él… al igual que hay personas que tampoco hablan bien de él.

—¿Y una persona como tú, que jamás ha hecho caso alguno de los rumores, va a aceptarlos está vez?

—Sabes que nunca he hecho caso a los rumores, pero eso no significa que los ignore. Solo me preocupo por ti.

—Como ya te dije, que le diese un beso en la mejilla no significa que me tirare sobre él a la primer de cambio.

—Ya sé, ya sé… —Pronunció Erza con un suspiro—. Solo te aviso, aun no lo conozco como para dejar que sea otro Loke.

Antes de que Mirajane pudiese contestarla a ese tema de nuevo, el teléfono de la pelirroja sonó. Erza lo cogió, sonriendo al ver que era su representante.

—"Dime, Levy, es bueno oírte. ¿En serio? ¡Oh Dios mío, eso es genial!"

—"Me alegro de que te parezca una gran noticia. Tiene pinta de ser un gran éxito, así que serás la co-protagonista junto a…"

—¡Mira! —Cuando Levy escuchó a la pelirroja, sabía que sería difícil retomar de nuevo su atención—. ¡Tengo nueva película! Seré la co-protagonista, ¡la cima esta mas cerca! —Sonrió orgullosa mientras se imaginaba en la cima con cientos de premios a su lado.

—Enhorabuena, Erza, me alegro. Te lo mereces.

Cuando la Scarlet observó la esplendorosa y sincera sonrisa de ella, supo que debía compensarle todo lo que la peliblanca le había dado esos años. Era hora de que triunfara.

—"¿Levy? Escucha, proponle a Jura esto y llámame cuando tengas la respuesta… "

La ojiazul observó alejarse a a su amiga mientras ésta continuaba hablando por teléfono. Miró de nuevo al ordenador, recordando el rostro de Laxus Dreyar en la pantalla.

 _¿Acaso sería errónea la primera impresión que se llevó de él?_

…

Laxus se encontraba en la reunión de su nueva película, ya tenía el guion y le gustaba; el protagonismo que poseía era lo adecuado para él. Aun faltaban la co-protagonista y alguien más que ni siquiera Evergreen sabía. Jura se lo había guardado, y aunque decía que no influiría a los actores, el rubio igualmente quería saber. Se había puesto un traje negro con una camisa del mismo color, abierta los dos primeros botones y sin corbata —ésta solo la usaba para casos que exigían etiqueta.

—Parece que mis _niñas_ volverán a disfrutar del gran Laxus, ¡oh sí!

El nombrado se dio la vuelta, observando detrás suyo a ese viejo amigo que hacia tanto tiempo que no veía. El Dreyar sonrió y chocó un puño con el peliazul, sintiéndose de lo más cómodo con su presencia.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Bickslow. Te creía perdido con tus cámaras de fotos en algún lugar de Norteamérica.

—Eso fue hace un tiempo, hermano. ¡Llegué la semana pasada, oh sí! Por cierto, enhorabuena por el papel. Jura no dudó en cuanto te propuse. ¡Eres de los mejores, tío, oh sí!

Laxus sonrió y le pasó uno de sus brazos por encima del hombro del peliazul —quien poseía un tatuaje en forma de cruz en la cara—. Lo había echado de menos, maldición.

—Debería darte las gracias por hablarle de mí a Jura.

Bickslow se rió, pasándole un por los hombros a él también.

—Ni te molestes, ¡estoy seguro de que te hubiera llamado de todas formas, oh sí!

—¿Bicks? ¡Que bueno verte!

Éste se apartó de Laxus y se dirigió a abrazar a Evergreen, estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a sus amigos juntos. Desde su primera película, su mejor amigo fue Freed, siempre había tenido una extraña compenetración con él. Pero cuando conoció a Bickslow, poco tiempo después supo que tenía dos mejores amigos y que le sería imposible elegir a uno de ellos. Bickslow y Freed eran necesarios en su vida. Y obviamente Ever también —a pesar de sus gritos.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y observó entrar en la sala a Jura Neekins junto a la co-protagonista, que, como Ever supuso, era Erza Scarlet. El Dreyar suspiró, sabiendo que aquello sería un problema. Apareció junto a su representante, Levy McGarden. Ésta era una chica de pelo azul —mas claro que el de Bickslow— y vestida un suave vestido lila corto pero que caía abierto. Era pequeña y parecía que tenía unos 16 años, cuando en la realidad tenía 21.

—¡Laxus, te presento a Erza Scarlet! —Comenzó enérgico el director—. Muchos la llaman Titania, y será tu compañera de reparto.

—Un gusto —se presentó el rubio ofreciéndole la mano, la cual ella aceptó.

Pero el Dreyar no pudo evitar fijarse en su mirada, aquella mujer parecía como si lo estuviese analizando, buscando sus _pros_ y sus _contras_ para anularlo. Era algo realmente molesto. Levantó una ceja, pero no cambió su semblante serio que equivalía al de la mujer. Si creía que iba a dejarse superar por alguien como ella era sin duda idiota.

—Que bueno, estoy seguro de que haréis un buen trabajo y la película será un éxito —Laxus suspiró ante las palabras de Jura y observó de reojo como Bickslow trataba de contener a Ever, quien lanzaba miradas de puro odio a Titania—. Ahora tengo que daros una noticia: tendremos banda sonora. Además, será una canción fabulosa compuesta por alguien recomendado expresamente por Erza.

—¿Es un buen cantante y compositor? No me creo que Titania sepa elegir bien a quien recomendar…

—¿¡Ah!? —La Scarlet se giró hacia la mujer de gafas con vestido verde—. ¿Dijiste algo, Evergreen? —Ambas se lanzaron miradas de puro odio y el resto suspiraron.

—Hemos tenido la oportunidad de escucharla, y no hay duda de que tiene una gran voz; solo hay que esperar para ver lo que compone. Nuestra jefa de sonido se está ocupando de ella hora mismo.

 _¿Ella?_ —Se auto-cuestionó Laxus con una ceja levantada.

Jura sonrió al ver la mirada del rubio y les pidió con la cabeza que lo siguieran, irían a plena audición. Bajaron unas seis plantas de ese edificio, y al llegar al menos uno, se encontraron con una voz de fondo —nada más salir del ascensor— la cual era simplemente tranquila, relajante y fabulosa. Evergreen sonrió, mirando de reojo a Erza mientras se dirigían a la sala desde la que podían observar a través del cristal los ensayos.

—Al parecer, a veces tienes un buen ojo para elegir a las personas, Erza.

La Scarlet sonrió, agradeciendo el halago. El rubio, siguiéndolos junto a Evergreen y Bisckslow, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escuchar aquella voz. No podía evitar que le sonase. ¿Pero de qué? Suspiró y dejó aquello de lado; seguro sería cosa suya. Siempre había tenido un buen oído, reconocía a quien le hablaba si solo lo hacía con la voz; sin necesidad de contemplarlo. Sin duda tenía un oído talentoso, su padre siempre se lo decía…

Laxus apartó la mirada, maldiciéndose por recordar a aquel hombre. Decidió volver a atender a la conversación, aquel tipo que se hacía llamar su padre no se merecía ni unos segundos en su pensamiento.

—No es famosa aun, pero estoy segura que con el trabajo que hará se creara un hueco en el mundo de la música —habló Erza, orgullosa—. Hasta ahora solo cantaba en bares, era hora de que saltara a la fama.

—Por su voz, diría que es una cantante de Sabertooth, ¡oh, sí! ¡Aunque no tiene su estilo es fabulosa! ¡Será fantástico fotografiarla!

La personalidad de Bickslow siempre hacia que la gente de su alrededor sonriera. Era alguien peculiar pero agradable, amable, demasiado sencillo pero con toques de locura soportables. Entraron pues a la sala de observación justo cuando aquella mujer se encontraba agachada, haciéndose una coleta. Laxus observó su pelo blanco y frunció el ceño, ¿acaso…? No, no podía ser.

—Os presento a la Jefa de Sonido de la película y Directora de la Banda Sonora…

—¿Laxus?

Nadie de la sala sabía que se conocían, pero el rubio sonrió al ver a la castaña de nuevo.

—Pensaba que no ibas a crecer más y que ibas a seguir siendo igual de enana, Cana.

—¡Já! Deberías dejar de subestimarme —ambos sonrieron y la Alberoa se levantó, dándole un abrazo por el que Laxus se sorprendió—. Mi padre no me avisó de esto, ¿a que no le informaste a tu abuelo?

—Tsk, me olvidé —ella era Cana Alberoa, la hija de Gildarts Clive, aquella que Laxus protegía por encima de todo—. También me alegro de verte, Cana.

La sintió sonreír mientras la abrazaba, a aquella que consideraba su protegida —cuatro años menor que él—. No permitiría jamás que nadie la dañara, al fin y al cabo, ella junto a su padre los habían cuidado y ayudado —a él y a su abuelo— siempre que lo habían necesitado. Les debían la vida. Aunque no sería su única sorpresa, porque al levantar la cabeza y ver que aquella mujer que sería la cantautora de la banda sonora de la película, que tenía ese pelo blanco, era quien él imaginaba sus labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa.

 _Volvía a ver a la mujer de la hermosa sonrisa._

…

Caminaba sin rumbo, perdido entre dos callejones. Aunque la luz del Sol de aquella de tarde aun iluminaba las calles de Hollywood; la ciudad de las estrellas —o eso decían—. Se dejo caer en el medio de uno de los callejones, sintiéndose perdido completamente y aun sin saber donde meterse. ¿Por qué sería tan sumamente idiota? ¿Por qué no había sido sincero? Ahora, por su culpa, todo le caería encima; la prensa la primera. Pero sinceramente se lo merecía. Alzó la mirada al cielo mientras doblaba las rodillas, apoyando sus manos sobre las mismas. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, dando un puñetazo a la pared mientras una lágrima caía de uno de sus ojos.

—Lo siento, Yukino…

…

Mirajane observaba aquella escena sin creerse lo que veían sus ojos. Su Jefa de Sonido se estaba abrazando con aquel hombre que creía que era absolutamente diferente a lo que Erza pensaba. Pero al ver a Laxus Dreyar abrazarse con esa mujer, no pudo evitar apretar sus puños y sentirse realmente molesta; suspiró y salió de la sala. Al hacerlo se encontró con su hermano de frente, quien impidió que se cayera —ya que chocó contra su fuerte cuerpo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, hermana?

—Sí, solo iba a tomar algo. ¿Vienes, Elfman?

Su hermano asintió, acompañándola al salón de aquel piso en donde ofrecían un buen banquete. Mirajane necesitaba irse de allí, porque en verdad no sabía si aquello le había decepcionado, porque sabía que ver aquello la había dolido.

 _Porque quizás su primera impresión si fuese errónea y, al fin y al cabo, Erza tuviera razón._

…

—¿Os conocíais?

Ambos se apartaron ante la pregunta de Jura, al cual aquello le sorprendía, pero no le sentaba mal; al contrario. ¡Aquello sería algo fabuloso! Quizás hasta Laxus podría ayudar a integrarse a la nueva cantante al conocer a Cana.

—Sí, mi padre y yo somos amigos de la familia Dreyar desde hace varios años. Hacía que no le veía… pues creo que desde hace 5 años. ¿No Laxus?

El rubio observaba la sala en silencio. Había contemplado como la mujer peliblanca que conoció en el bus el otro día se marchaba a de la sala a toda prisa, no sin lanzarle una mirada seria. Éste sabía que se había perdido de algo, pero no sabía el qué. Supo que Erza también se había dado cuenta de ello cuando le miraba seria, con una mirada que auguraba malas noticias. Pero no se amilanaría ante la famosa Titania.

—Si, hacía ya muchos años de nuestro último encuentro. Iré por una botella de agua, si no es inconveniente —añadió esto ultimo mirando a Jura, quien asintió sin problemas.

—Claro, ve, os daré dos semanas para aprenderos el guion. No tengo nada mas que deciros a parte de eso.

—Bien, nos vemos más tarde.

El Dreyar salió de la sala y, aunque Erza quiso seguirlo porque sabía lo que iba a hacer, supo que sería demasiado sospechoso seguirlo; por lo que se quedó allí, sintiendo como su enojo aumentaba. ¿Por qué demonios nunca podría proteger a su mejor amiga? Evergreen en cambio si salió de la sala, unos segundos después de su representado y mejor amigo, parándolo en el camino.

—¿Qué se supone que te ocurre?

El rubio bufó y miró la sala de descanso por la que se veía a aquella mujer y a alguien más con ella. Frunció el ceño, por alguna razón estaba molesto y quería hablar con ella. Y no solo eso, ¿quién era aquel tipo?

—¿Laxus…? —Preguntó la castaña clara siguiendo su mirada—. ¿Esa es la cantautora, cierto? Se encargara de la banda sonora y…

—Sígueme.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No me interrumpas cuando te estoy hablando!

Pero Laxus la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hasta que llegaron a la sala, dirigiéndose a tomar algo de una mesa. Evergreen lo miró sin palabras. ¿Qué era lo que se suponía que le pasaba? ¿Acaso…? Abrió los ojos en demasía al ver mas de la actitud de Laxus. Le observaba acercarse mas a aquella pareja de peliblancos —en la cual estaba la cantautora.

—No puede ser… ¿te…? —Laxus la tapó la boca, impidiendo que alguna palabra mas escapara de ella.

—No pienses idioteces, solo quiero… _preguntarle_ algo, es la cantautora de la película; al fin y al cabo.

Evergreen sonrió cuando él la dejo hablar.

—Si, claro; obvio. ¿Quién pensaría que querías algo mas con ella…? —Una media sonrisa apareció por sus labios— ¿Fue ella la causa de tu desconexión por horas hace una semana? Que conquistador, Laxus…

Éste bufó, sonrojándose ligeramente mientras se giraba para evitar su mirada. Esa mujer... La tomó del brazo y sonrió. Si tanto insistía en saber lo que había pasado hace una semana con aquella peliblanca el rubio le ayudaría.

—Si tanto te interesa, coopera conmigo.

—¿Coope… ¡qué!? ¡Auch…!

La castaña clara se quejó tocándose la frente, al parecer se había chocado contra un muro o una pared; o algo parecido. Intentó buscar a Laxus, pero le vio en una mesa cercana mirándola de reojo y con una ceja levantada, divertido. _¡Pero sería…!_

—¡Buenos reflejos, Elf! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Evergreen observó como aquella mujer peliblanca la miraba preocupada, ayudándola a levantarse mientras una mano —que parecía gigantesca— se posaba en su espalda, evitando que cayese. En cuanto observó al hombre que tenía enfrente se sonrojó, apartándose, y poniéndose de pie sin problemas.

—Estoy bien, gracias por vuestra preocupación... ¡Y tú, no me toques de nuevo, ¿comprendiste?! ¡Temí por un momento que me estuviera agarrando una bestia o algo parecido!

—Impedí que te cayeras. ¡Tu caída no hubiera sido algo de hombres!

—¡Soy una mujer, no un hombre! ¿¡Que demonios ocurre contigo!?

La hermana del peliblanco se rió ligeramente, disfrutando de esa animada charla de su hermano con esa mujer. Entones, antes de que pudiera hablar, sintió una mano en su brazo, tirando de ella para meterse por la otra salida de la sala. Aquello estaba a oscuras, pero entre algunas luces de emergencia pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia.

—¿Necesitas que te indique donde esta la parada de bus o acaso quieres felicitarme por ser la cantante de la película en la que trabajaras, Laxus Dreyar?

Él bufó, deseando que aquella mujer hiciera algo inadecuado para que la despidieran. Deseando que se fuera de aquella película para no verla más; eso sí, primero tendría que hablar con ella. Después quería que se fuese ella, sus gracias, sus sonrisas y sus risas. Porque la odiaba.

 _Odiaba su estúpida y hermosa risa de niña pequeña._

…

Aunque Cana quiso volver a ver a Laxus tras la charla que mantuvieron ella, Erza, Jura y Bickslow, no sabía donde encontraba. Evergreen tampoco ayudaba, sus discusiones con un tal Elfman —supuso que era aquel hombre grande que estaba con Mirajane— continuaban y ella no estaba ahí para aguantarlas. Suspiró, renegando de verlo y hablar con él con mas tiempo para irse a su casa a descansar y beber; lo que hacía todas las noches. Salió de aquel edificio despidiéndose de los guardias y se puso sus cascos para escuchar música mientras llegaba hasta su casa. Ya quería probar la nueva botella que le había regalado su padre.

Sonrió mientras continuaba andando por las calles de Hollywood, con un humor bastante bueno; le había alegrado ver a su amigo Laxus. Nunca tomaba el bus, sería un problema para ella. Su casa no estaba a mas de 20 minutos de donde trabajaba, y tomar el bus era un gasto innecesario; le gustaba pasear. Justo llegaba a su zona de pisos para cuando vio a un joven caer a su derecha, saliendo del callejón. Frunció el ceño y se quitó los cascos, acercándose a él.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

Tocó su frente y notó que tenía fiebre, pero que estaba durmiendo —o inconsciente—. Suspiró, sabiendo que no podía dejarlo allí. Y aunque deseó que alguien la ayudara, la castaña lo miró seriamente y volvió a suspirar.

—Quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo —le susurró dándole un toque en la espalda.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez y dejó el bolso en su piso —por suerte solo debía subir dos plantas—. Se quitó la blusa que llevaba y se puso una sudadera beis que le combinaba junto a sus pantalones vaqueros. Metió las llaves en los bolsillos de los vaqueros junto al móvil, y bajó de nuevo las escaleras. Llegó de nuevo frente al chico. Cana observó que era rubio, y que de su oreja derecha colgaba un pendiente de un diamante.

No pudo evitar pensar que _eso_ le sonaba de algo.

Bufó al ver que solo llevaba una camiseta de manga corta. ¿acaso era idiota? ¡Estaban a finales de invierno! ¡Normal que se pusiera así! Al tocar su brazo vio que estaba helado, en verdad tenía que ayudarle o se pondría peor. Lo dio la vuelta y lo llevó hasta apoyar su espalda contra la pared. Entonces se agachó lo suficiente como para que pasara uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y poder levantarlo con ella; cosa que consiguió. Lo miró por unos segundos.

—Si estuvieras borracho, definitivamente pensaría que mi padre y yo no somos los únicos que necesitan alguien que les cuide. Pero creo que esto es peor, ¿a quien se le ocurre ponerse camiseta de manga corta en invierno?

Suspiró y comenzó a andar a su piso, que para su suerte el ascensor seguía sin funcionar. Y el conserje tampoco estaba. Chasqueó los dientes, molesta, y le miró de reojo.

—Me deberás una muy grande por esto, idiota.

Tardó alrededor de unos diez minutos en subir los dos pisos. Llegó a la puerta e su casa y la abrió mientras lo dejaba apoyado sobre ella. Al hacerlo, entró en su piso, dejando las llaves en el hall, y lo tiró sobre el sillón boca arriba. Ella se fue a por un vaso de agua, dejándose caer en la silla de la cocina. Demonios, jamás creía que pesara tanto. ¡Demasiado ejercicio!

Se acercó de nuevo hacia él y le puso una mano en la frente, estaba ardiendo. Le quitó a camiseta y los pantalones junto a los zapatos, por si acaso estaban mojados —los callejones lo estaban— y posteriormente le cubrió con una manta, para entonces ponerle un paño frío en la cabeza. Después se dirigió a un mueble, abriéndolo y tomando un par de medicinas las cuales dejó en una mesa de al lado del sofá junto a un vaso de agua que tomó de la cocina.

Suspiró por quinta vez y se retiró a su habitación. Se merecía un jodido descanso.

…

Las vistas por la noche desde cualquiera de los balcones de aquel edificio eran hermosas. Sin duda, Mirajane Strauss confirmaba aquello. Se apoyó en la barandilla mientras sentía la presencia de aquel hombre musculoso detrás suyo. Suspiró, observando con atención las luces que otorgaban una hermosa vista de Hollywood. No estaba enfadada con él, sería algo ilógico; solo estaba… molesta.

—Debo felicitarte, según escuché de Erza, antes solo cantabas en bares y ahora lo harás para la banda sonora de una película.

—Te lo agradezco, ¿pero solo me has traído aquí para felicitarme? —Preguntó con mas tristeza de la que deseó en un principio. Aunque al parecer él no se dio cuenta y solo bufó.

—¿Acaso te ilusionabas con algo mas? —Bufó, irónico, yendo hacía la barandilla y apoyándose sobre ésta, al lado de la mujer; con mirada seria el rubio observaba a los coches circular. Sin mirarla, quizás porque se sentía extraño, habló—: ¿Qué demonios esperas de mí, Mirajane?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **L** _&_ **M**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¿Y que os pareció? Si, la pareja secundaria es el StingxCana. Soy fan de las crack, sorry-not-sorry idejhwwidjewidje. Sinceramente ya nos estamos metiendo en materia como veis. ¿Qué os pareció la aparición de Cana? ¿Y la reacción de Mira y Laxus? ¿Qué esperan el uno del otro? :3**_

 _ **Quiero dejar claro algo: esto es un Miraxus. Puedo poner escenas de otras parejas que me gustan, sí, pero no tendrán el protagonismo del Miraxus o que tendrá el StiCa —que será menor por supuesto—. Así que no me vengáis pidiendo momentos de parejas porque aquí encontraréis Miraxus y Stica.**_

 _ **Os explicaré un poco el porque de la actitud de Mirajane y Laxus: ambos se esperaban conocer mas y hablar mas la próxima vez que se vieran; lo que no se esperaban fue encontrar al otro con una persona diferente. Eso fue algo que les hizo como "desilusionarse" y que provocó la reacciones que ya habéis leído.**_

…

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **lady-werempire:**_ _no soy muy fan del Jerza que digamos, pero eso no influye para que te diga esto. Este fic es un Miraxus y no habrá Jerza —por ahora no lo tengo planeado y si lo hay solo lo mencionaré—. Si me lees solo por el Jerza, prefiero que no lo hagas. Gracias por leer y espero no haber sonado borde._

 _ **A mirror of memories:**_ _jeidjdeid, nope, pero estuviste cerca. Como ya deje caer y pone en el titulo es el StingxCana. Confiad en mi y en mis cracks(?). Y ese acercamiento ya le hemos observado en este capitulo. Espero que te haya gustado y te agradezco el review. Un besazo:3_

 _ **Nekonekodesu 3:**_ _ighfeidfjeofivjfoeodjf, me alegro que te gustase, las letras sin orden son mis feels:3. Erza es la ostia, siempre estuvo locah'. Gracias por seguir esta historia y un besazo._

 _ **Ishy:**_ _Mi querida Ishy, gracias por apuntarte a la lectura de otra de mis locuras:3. Erza es épica, y si como co-protagonista en la película nos dará momentazo. Un besazo._

 _ **Liraaz:**_ _hfdieo2ijhdie3jhwbed, ok bien, si es por ti pondré Gruvia Liraaz(?). Nah, en serio, aun no tengo nada seguro. Solo que será un Miraxus y StiCa. Y el Gruvia me esta empezando a gustar, ya te dije, así que a ver que pasa. ¿Quién no maa a Laxus, mierda? Puto cabron sexy odejwidcjfeiwedj. A ver que te parecio mi locura crack:333 Si, creo que todas estaríamos locas. Gracias por seguirla y un besazo._

 _ **Trister:**_ _Elfman salió un poco ya, pero ira teniendo un poco mas de apariciones. Gracias por leer y seguir mi fic, un besazo:3_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Solo espero que el StiCa no os haya dejado locas y que os aviso de algo. No abandonare esta historia, tampoco la dejare en hiatus. Sera la que actualice mientras escribo una de Naruto. No se deciros cuanto tardare por capitulo, pero soy una persona muy perfeccionista y odio el ooc. Creo que revise este capítulos varias veces fkejwidcjejied. En fin, que cuando este el capítulo os lo subiré, prometo no mas de dos meses. Cualquier duda me decís.**_

 _ **Gracias por los favs, follows y reviews, ¡muchos besos!**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo largo, pero yo diría que con mucho contenido. Me alegra ver que a por lo menos los que comentan les gustaxD.**_

 _ **Leed la nueva información en mi perfil sobre esta historia.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **La canción será**_ _Gasoline – Halsey._ _ **Recomendada al cien por cien.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

 **L** _&_ **M**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV**

 **.**

 **.**

— _¿Acaso te ilusionabas con algo más? —Bufó, irónico, yendo hacía la barandilla y apoyándose sobre ésta, al lado de la mujer; con mirada seria el rubio observaba a los coches circular. Sin mirarla, quizás porque se sentía extraño, habló—: ¿Qué demonios esperas de mí, Mirajane?_

—No espero nada de ti, solo… —suspiró, ignorando aquellas primeras palabras que la instaban a pegarle—. Erza tenía razón. ¿Me puedo ir ya, cierto?

Aunque lo preguntó no se quedó esperando la respuesta, se dio la vuelta para salir de aquella azotea. No es que odiara a aquel rubio egocéntrico, solo le dolía sentirse decepcionada con él. Ella no juzgaba, pero se había equivocado. Pensaba que podía llevarse bien con él; pero se había vuelto a equivocar.

¿Acaso era tan estúpida para pasarse toda su vida fallándose a sí misma?

—Espera —sintió la mano del rubio en su codo izquierdo, frenando su paso—, aun no hemos acabado. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras cantante?

—Quizás por la misma razón por la que tú no me dijiste tu nombre —estableció, dándose la vuelta; su sonrisa se borró y Laxus deseó que ésta volviera a cubrir sus labios—. Te dedicas a prejuzgar a la gente, incluyéndome a mí; a pesar de que yo no lo hice contigo, ¿esa es tu manera de agradecérmelo?

—¿Prejuzgar? —Levantó una ceja, confundido, a la vez que la soltaba—. ¿Y cuando se supone que hice eso?

Mirajane rodó los ojos, recolocándose su flequillo segundos antes de mirarlo seria y con brazos en su cintura. ¿Es que aquel tipo no veía sus propios errores? Si en verdad tenía que darle la razón a Erza, ella siempre acertaba; según veía.

—¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Desde que nos conocimos hasta que nos despedimos en la puerta de mi piso, tú habías creído que era una fan loca que se tiraría encima, ¿cierto?

—Maldita sea mujer, eso solo lo pensé los primeros momentos cuando…

Ella le interrumpió, estirando una de sus manos hacía su cara. Él la observó, frunciendo el ceño —realmente molesto por no haberle dejado continuar—. Laxus —tan ingenuo— creía que aquella mujer era amable —que lo era—, además de guapa; y que no tenía carácter; pero vaya si creyó mal.

—Además, no solo es eso; estoy convencida que igual lo hiciste cuando ayudé con las bolsas a la señora Ultear y cuando viste donde vivía con mis hermanos.

Él se rascó la nuca, simplemente molesto porque no podía negar lo obvio.

—¿Debería aplaudirte por acertarlo? —Ella le lanzó una furibunda mirada, cruzando sus brazos. El rubio resopló—. Escucha, Mirajane, tú también me prejuzgaste.

—¿Y cuando lo hice?

—Cuando bajé a ayudaros a ti y a la señora Ultear, estoy seguro que… —la vio morderse el labio, intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Definitivamente esa mujer estaba loca. Frunció el ceño y la miró severo—. ¿De qué demonios te ríes?

—Jamás te prejuzgue. Supe que eras tú porque lo tuyo no son los disfraces, y supe que nos ayudarías tanto a mí como a la señora Ultear porque… —ella le sonrío ligeramente— eres buena gente. Solo pienso que esa desconfianza se debe a que estás dañado —él levantó ambas cejas, pero disimulo aquello rápidamente con un semblante extremadamente serio. Ella se dio cuenta y lo miró con atención, queriendo descifrarlo—. ¿Quién…?

—¿Sabes Mirajane? Me da igual —habló interrumpiéndola, no dejaría que fuera por ese rumbo—. Lo que no entiendo es tu estúpida _huida_ de la sala de ensayo.

Ella resopló, dándose cuenta que él era un tipo cerrado, que le tenía confianza a poca gente. Sin duda alguien lo había dañado —de una u otra manera—, y ella por una razón que desconocía deseaba ayudarlo. No podía dejar a la gente dañada sin ayuda; al fin y al cabo, ella lo había pasado mal y la habían ayudado.

Sus hermanos y ella siempre habían vivido con lo poco que ganaban Elfman y ella, hasta que ella misma consiguió cantar en más bares —en los cuales pudo ganar un poco mas de dinero—; lo que le llevó a que su hermano la representara y siguiera con su trabajo en un gimnasio. Elfman no podía trabajar hasta los 18 y sin duda aquello les permitió no solo vivir mejor, sino poder instar a su hermana pequeña a que cursara periodismo.

El que por aquellos tiempos necesitaran ayuda y fuese Erza quien se la prestase, invitándolos a comer en incontables ocasiones —al igual que Levy—, fue algo que sin duda les ayudó a salir hacía adelante. Porque sí, hubo tiempos en los que solo tenían dinero para pagar donde vivían —el trabajo de Mirajane como camarera no daba para más—. Pero con los años, se la jugó pasando a cantar allí donde trabajaba. Y desde ahí cada vez fue un poco más conocida por algunos bares en los que —en la actualidad— acudía unas dos veces por semana a cantar.

Con ver al rubio lo sabía: esos ojos escondían demasiado dolor, demasiado rencor; ¿habría alguna forma de hacerlos brillar?

—Simplemente no quise molestar. ¿Y tú porque me seguiste? —Preguntó dando un paso hacía él.

—¿Seguirte? Tsk, mas quisieras. Fui a acompañar a Ever, ella quería beber algo y se tropezó.

—Claro, se tropezó y cayó sobre mi hermano—secundó ella, irónica, mientras se paraba a un paso de él. Levantó la cabeza y le sonrió, burlona.

—¿Tu hermano? —Por alguna razón, Laxus se alegró de que aquel peliblanco fuera su hermano; ahora que recordaba ella era la mayor, aunque él fuera demasiado musculoso—. Ya veo, ¿cuántos hermanos tienes?

—Somos Lisanna, Elfman y yo… ¿por qué lo preguntas? —Cuestionó ella con una ceja levantada; desconfiada de sus intenciones.

—Solo era por curiosidad… —no supo porqué, pero sentía que debía hacerlo; se rascó la nuca, apartando la mirada—. Supongo que los hermanos mayores sobre protegemos demasiado a los nuestros —se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón; ella estaba sorprendida, ¿él tenía hermanos?—. Pero no me esperaba que tu hermano fuera tu representante. Aunque pensándolo bien, Cana es la jefa de sonido de la película así que no debería hablar en exceso.

—¿Cana es tu hermana?

La peliblanca no pudo evitar preguntárselo sorprendida, era un hecho imprevisible; la confianza era exagerada entre ambos, con solo mirarlos lo supo. Pero jamás se hubiera esperado que fueran hermanos; al igual que tampoco había prevenido la sonrisa que surcaba por esos momentos en sus labios.

—Técnicamente no. Digamos que la considero mi hermana; aunque no tengamos la misma sangre. Ella es hija de… —dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que iba a contar algo de su vida privada a una mujer con la que ni siquiera había estado mas de 5 horas. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Se despeinó el cabello, recuperando una parte de ese control que lo caracterizaba—. Como sea, ¿sigues molesta?

Ella no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, algo no encajaba con él. No era un tipo malvado; sin duda Erza estaba errada. No sabía si le iba a hacer daño o no, pero la cantautora por alguna razón confiaba en él; juraba que no podía explicarlo. Al parecer lo que cavilaba segundos antes era acertado; tenía que hacer que _esa mirada_ brillara. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Vayamos dentro, Elf debe estar preocupado.

Laxus solo asintió, siguiéndola mientras aun se preguntaba que demonios le ocurría con aquella mujer. Sentía que perdía _su_ control con ella. Y solo podía preguntarse cual era la razón; el rubio se juraba que jamás la encontraría, porque era de idiotas. ¡Él se volvía idiota por momentos!

—Laxus, sé que la vida de un famoso es difícil. Y sé que posiblemente no te importé, pero ese no es mi caso. Me gustaría que por lo menos durante el rodaje de la película, que serán seis meses, fuésemos amigos. Desearía forjar mi propia opinión sobre la gente sin que influya la prensa.

Él paró su paso, frenando justo a unos dos pasos de la espalda de ella. Preguntándose si haber tomado una decisión nada mas decirlo ella —sin dudar— fuera algo sobre lo que debía de reflexionar. Cerró por unos segundos los ojos, soltando una carcajada irónica.

—El ser famoso no me ha apartado nunca de nadie; ni lo hará jamás.

Ella sonrió, girándose hacia él y sintiéndose feliz por aquel avance que prometía buenos momentos por los siguientes meses. Asintió, aun sonriendo, y se dio la vuelta; reanudando el paso.

—¿Eso es un "sí"?

—No deberías dudarlo, Mira.

Laxus agradeció que ella continuara su firme paso, así no podría ver el _estúpido_ y _ligero_ sonrojo —casi imperceptible— que había sufrido al ver su sonrisa; aunque jamás reconocería que lo había sufrido, al fin y al cabo, nadie lo había notado. La Strauss, por su parte, no podía dejar de sonreír, ya que una amistad como esa que tendría con el rubio era algo que había necesitado desde hacia mucho tiempo. No ocultaba ese sonrojo que también surcaba sus mejillas de tanto mirar aquellos ojos verdosos.

Porque ambos eran nuevos en eso de hacer nuevos amigos que les obligaban a pensar de manera diferente. Que les hacía volverse personas dependientes; de su sonrisa, de su mirada verdosa. Cada uno _necesitaba_ lo suyo, ¿no?

…

Sting abrió sus ojos maldiciendo en en todos los idiomas que conocía —véase, en inglés—, tocándose la cabeza. Se sorprendió al encontrarse en un sofá, aunque no le dio importancia y solo se sentó —aun con las piernas estiradas—. Sintió frío y se vio solo en ropa interior, cuestionándose por fin donde demonios estaba. Frunció el ceño, intentando recordar sin éxito.

La cabeza le martilleaba.

Observó como en la mesilla de su derecha se situaba unas pastillas junto a un vaso de agua. Se preguntó si tomándolas se le pasaría esa migraña —o lo que fuera que tuviera—. Cuando intentó alcanzarlas, algo cayó de su frente al suelo. Él observó el paño, extrañado, y sin recordar cuando se lo había puesto; razonando que aquello que sufría era posiblemente fiebre.

Solo le faltaba eso.

Alcanzó por fin las pastillas y se las tomó, tragándolas con ayuda del vaso de agua. Se levantó del sillón quitándosela manta; necesitaba ir al baño. Se revolvió el pelo mientras llegaba a la puerta de lo que suponía ser el baño del piso, pero antes de abrirla ésta se abrió por sí sola dando lugar a una mujer castaña vestida con solo una toalla. Y no era en absoluto fea; ¿qué ocurría allí? Cuando recibió un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo, hiriéndole el labio inferior, maldijo a todo ser que le jodía la vida.

—¿¡Se puede saber que demonios te pasa!? ¿Estás loca o algo parecido?

—¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Te crees tan estúpido de tener el derecho de hacerme preguntas a mí!? Primero, estamos en mi piso, así que yo debo hacerte las preguntas después de que te salvara de morir congelado; ¡segundo! —casi exigió, observando como él iba a hablar—: cuando _estás_ de invitado en una casa que _no_ es la tuya, no puedes moverte sin avisar, ¡y menos enfermo!

—¿Enfermo? No estoy… ¡como sea! —Gruñó, exasperado, al sufrir un pequeño mareo al intentar ponerse de pie.

A Cana le dio un poco de pena aquella escena; parecía estar mejor que ayer, pero todavía no estaba plenamente recuperado. Si aquel fin de semana no le trataba correctamente podría empeorar y tendría que ingresar en el hospital; una fiebre había que tomársela en serio. Resopló, mirándolo tranquila.

—Me vestiré y te ayudaré, ¿bien? Necesitas que alguien te trate, rubito.

—¡No necesito tu estúpida ayuda, mujer histérica! —Sting no evitó pensar que lo subestimaba.

—¿¡Que dijiste!? —Preguntó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Él tosió, provocando el suspiro de ella. Se relajó, sintiéndose un pelín alegre de su confirmada mejoría.

—Escucha —habló, tranquilizándose—, ve al baño mientras yo me cambio. No hagas movimientos bruscos y Dios, no quiero verte _completamente_ desnudo; así que ve rápido, ¿entendido, rubito?

Antes de que pudiera contestarla ella se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta. El chico maldijo por lo bajo, deseando acordarse de lo ocurrido en la noche. Mierda, la cabeza le dolía cada vez más. Le molestaba el comportamiento tan chulesco de ella, ¿ _rubito_? _Sería_ … Miró la puerta del dormitorio de ella segundos antes de ir al baño, apoyándose en la pared y repitiéndose mentalmente las palabras que le diría a aquella castaña cuando saliera de su habitación.

 _Mas quisiera verle completamente desnudo._

…

Al volver de la charla con Laxus, Erza se la llevó sin tan siquiera dejarla despedirse de su nuevo amigo; ¿qué demonios le había ocurrido a la Scarlet? Únicamente le dio tiempo a gritar a Elfman para que se adelantara a casa. La dos se fueron a un bar, posiblemente Erza quería emborracharse con ella; cosa que se preguntaba porque no la hacía con Minerva.

—¿Qué te pido, Mira?

—No quiero nada…

—Ponme dos JB con coca-cola; gracias.

El vestido de la pelirroja atraía miradas, aunque ese "look" sin tirantes le daba un toque elegante lo que más predominaba era el ser de tiro corto y de color granate, que la hacía marcar tendencia por donde iba. Su pelo suelto hacía que explicara el porqué de "Scarlet" como primer apellido.

Por otro lado, Mirajane portaba un vestido largo y azul oscuro con lentejuelas decorándolo, con tirantes y con un escote que sin duda la hacía destacar aun mas. Su pelo suelto —aun con el flequillo sujeto en una pequeña coleta— simplemente era fabuloso. Aunque fuera largo, el vestido no le impedía que se vieran sus zapatos de tacón plateados, también brillantes; al igual que toda ella.

La peliblanca resopló, sabiendo que de allí no iba a salir en absoluto pronto. Mañana Lisanna tendría que ir de compras con Wendy de nuevo. Se sentó en los asientos de una de las mesas vacías de cuatro personas —los cuales eran cómodos—, sintiendo que estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa; solo que un poco mas cutre. Observó a Erza llegar con las dos copas en vasos grandes, tomó la suya —sin mas remedio— y bebió un trago.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Erza; Mirajane no supo si desesperarse con su amiga o conseguirla un novio.

—¿"Y bien", qué? La bienvenida estuvo fantástica, y las tapas fueron bastante buenas.

—Mira… —la miró con una ceja levantada; no se escaparía— no me tengas por idiota.

—Te tengo por agresiva, no te confundas.

Erza bufó, bebiendo de su vaso. Pasó entonces a mirarla seria; odiaba que le dijera esas cosas con una sonrisa, ¡sentía que por dentro se descojonaba de ella! Y eso no lo permitiría, se lo pasaba porque… ¡necesitaba enterarse de lo ocurrido!

—Sabes muy bien lo que te estoy preguntando.

—Refréscame la memoria.

—Mira, a veces me enervas.

Ella se rió, decidida a hablar para no exasperar más a su amiga evitando la escena que en los siguientes segundos montaría si no se lo soltaba. Iba a ser raro para ella, pero no se lo contaba a cualquiera; se lo decía a su mejor amiga.

—Hablé con Laxus.

—Me lo suponía, le observé ir a buscarte un minuto después que te fueras. Aunque se excusó diciendo que iría a por agua, supe que iría a hablar contigo. ¿Qué pasó?

Ni la propia Mirajane sabía como tomarse esas palabras. Aunque era algo positivo, significaba que esa amistad que nació esa noche a él también le importaba. Sonrió por ello; ante la atenta y minuciosa mirada de la pelirroja.

—Solo nos hicimos amigos.

—¿Amigos? Permíteme que lo dude.

—Erza… no me subestimes.

—¡Mierda, Mira! Tanto tú como yo sabemos porque te fuiste de la sala de ensayos —la nombrada rodó los ojos, dando un trago a su bebida—. Moléstate todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón; te fuiste porque viste que los rumores eran ciertos.

—¿Los rumores que decían que era mujeriego?

La Scarlet la miró levantando ambas cejas.

—Creía que lo supusiste cuando hablamos; ¿no sabías que me refería a esos rumores?

—Sé que te referías a esos rumores; lo sabía antes y lo sé ahora. Y bien, sí. Cuando le vi abrazar a Cana pensé en que esos rumores eran ciertos, y cuando me fue a ver a esa azotea pensé que tenía razón. Pero al hablar con él, supe que me había equivocado.

—¿Equivocarte? Já, lo dudo.

La cantante la lanzó una mirada severa, ¿por que era tan desconfiada con él?

—No lo conoces, Erza.

—¿Y tú si? —Mirajane se mordió el labio; Erza se llevó la bebida a los labios—. No jodas con eso. Quizás con Cana no haya tenido nada, pero…

—Es su hermana —la Scarlet abrió los ojos en demasía, casi tiró su bebida—; bueno, algo así. No son hermanos, pero para Laxus es como si ella lo fuera.

—Ya veo, supongo que no te dijo la razón —preguntó con una ceja levantada; al negar a su amiga suspiró—. Las estrellas no confían en nadie.

—También eres una estrella, _Titania_ …—pronunció, mordaz.

La nombrada bufó, avergonzándose por ese mote. Jamás le volvería a contar a nadie de donde nació, y menos a otra Strauss; era molesto.

—Como sea; lo que te digo es que le vigilaré, Mira. Aunque hayáis decidido ser amigos, o algo parecido, siento que vas a sufrir; y eso no lo permitiré, no de nuevo.

—Sé protegerme, ¿sabías?

—Algo había oído, pero siempre necesitas a alguien que te ayude a hacerlo, _demonio_.

Mirajane sonrió, terminando entonces su copa un poco después que su amiga. Observó el bar, que aunque era cutre la música no era en absoluto mala; en los sitios donde ponían a _Linkin_ _Park_ era siempre agradable estar. El recordar de donde salió ese mote le hizo sonreír. Suspiró, segundos después, pensando en como ir al tema.

—Aun no entiendo tu inexistente confianza en él, quizás te equivoques; es más, _sé_ que te equivocas.

—En dos semanas nos veremos de nuevo, y sé que decírtelo variara tu opinión sobre él.

—Erza, no será así; confío en él.

La pelirroja levantó una ceja, sorprendida por la seguridad de ella al decir sus palabras. Aunque no tardaría en hacerle cambiar de opinión. Se preparó en hablar para contarle cuando vio dos vasos pararse en la mesa: whisky del caro; solo podía ser…

—Erza, pensé que habías muerto; ¿te encontrabas machacando a algún idiota que había insultado tu forma de vestir? Suerte que tienes amigas con mejor gusto.

—¿Acaso te ves a ti misma? Hay clases, Minerva.

Mirajane sonrió, alegrándose de ver a la princesa y segunda cantante de la banda más famosa del mundo: Sabertooth. Minerva se sentó a su lado, no sin sonreírla. Con su vestido que destacaba por su escote en "v" tanto en espalda como de frente, y por aberturas en las piernas que daban mucho con que fantasear, sumado a ese color rojo que brillaba, estaba sin duda deslumbrante.

—Sí, por supuesto que hay clases; maldición, ¿también crees que salgo demasiado sexy en las revistas? Y sin photoshop… —pronunció colocándose el pelo negro, mirando orgullosa y descarada a Erza, regocijándose de su éxito y haciendo rabiar a la actriz; dirigió, pues, su mirada a la peliblanca—. Y bien, Mirajane, suéltalo; ¿por quien está envidiosa Erza y que, por consiguiente, tú te tiras?

Cuando vio fruncir el ceño a Erza, y casi ponerse roja de la furia, no pudo evitar reír; dejando así salir toda a tensión acumulada por el día. _Tensión_ que por una parte creía que no existía, y que por otra agradecía tener, porque una parte de ella no podía evitar darle la razón a Erza. Ella ya había sufrido demasiado, y con la amistad con Laxus volvía a apostar más de lo que quería reconocer.

 _¿Volvería a sufrir?_

…

Un bufido más se escuchó en aquel salón, y a Cana Alberoa le saltó una vena en la frente. Se juró —por quinta o sexta vez— que si escuchaba uno más le pegaría por mucho que estuviera enfermo. ¿Podía ser alguien _más_ molesto? Llevaba unos diez minutos curando el par de heridas que tenía en la espalda —simplemente evitando que se infectaran— y el maldito idiota solo protestaba moviéndose e impidiéndola hacerlo adecuadamente.

—¿Podrías estarte quieto por solo un minuto, idiota?

—Si estoy incomodo me moveré, amargad… ¡Maldición, eso dolió! —Exclamó quejándose y dándose la vuelta sobre el sofá.

Ella suspiró, poniéndose de pie. No se arrepentía, el muy maldito tenía mas paja que cerebro; cada minuto estaba mas segura. Tomó una camiseta que había traído y se lanzó. La cual era de hombre, pero no sabía a quien le pertenecía. El rubio la miró extrañado.

—Póntela, ¿quieres? Por lo menos es de manga larga, te cubrirá para impedir que enfermes aun mas. Buscaré unos pantalones mas tarde. Ahora…

—¿Y de quien es? No entiendo a quien le gusta escuchar a los anticuados de Blue Pegassus estando Sabertooth.

—Eh, con respeto. Blue Pegasus tiene un buen estil… —La Alberoa abrió en demasía los ojos, observando su cara molesta—. Espera un momento…

—¿Buen estilo? Están anticuados, en Sabert…

—Eres Sting, ¡el cantante y líder de Sabertooth, ¿cierto?!

Él levantó una ceja, sin esconder la media sonrisa que surcaba sus labios.

—Por supuesto, pero creía que me habías reconocido; por eso me habías salvado. Pero me alegro que no seas una fan loca. El que me ayudaras creía que era por reconocerme, pero en fin; te lo agradezco. Ahora que lo haces, deberías comprarme otra camiseta y unos pantalones que no sean de mujer. Aunque no sé de quien es esta camiseta, pero me es indiferente porque no me la pondré.

—Oh, claro que te la pondrás. Y deja de decir idioteces, no comprare nada para que estés mas cómodo; imbécil materialista.

—No me la pondré. ¡Y claro que lo compraras! ¿Quieres una foto por ello?

—¿Qué estás…?

—Sí, una foto; o un autógrafo. Aunque mucha gente desearía estar en tu lugar te daré a ti… ¿¡qué mierda estás pensando!? —Gritó, levantándose para esquivar un vaso que le había lanzado, el cual cayó al sofá sin romperse—. ¿¡Estás mal de la cabeza!?

—¿¡Crees que soy tu sirvienta, idiota!? ¡Sigue soñando, estúpido! Esta es mi maldita casa, y aquí se hace lo que yo digo. Si no te quieres poner esa estúpida camiseta, ¡no te la pongas, ponte peor; me da igual! Pero jamás —habló firme, acercándose a él y dándole con un dedo en el pecho— me trates como tu sirvienta, porque…

—¡No quise decir eso, lo sacas de contexto! ¿¡No tengo fiebre, maldición!? Y además, si saliera tu casa no estaría tranquila hasta que me fuera. ¡Aunque me extrañaría que después lo estuviera! Joder, solo hablaba con lógica, mujer histérica —expresó, poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

La castaña, aunque aun mantenía el ceño fruncido, se sintió culpable por haber pensado mal de él. No parecía un mal tipo, solo tenía el ego un poco subido; nada fuera de lo normal en ese tipo de gente. Reconocía que hasta Laxus tenía demasiado ego —aunque quizás con él eso viniera de siempre—. Relajó su expresión y apartó su brazo, posando una mano en la frente de él; comparándola a su vez con una mano en su propia frente.

—¿Qué…?

Sting no pudo evitar observar la escena extrañado, aquello no solo de por sí era extraño sino que sentía raro que alguien se preocupase por él. Jamás nadie había hecho eso que se encontraba haciendo esa mujer por él. Supuso que le medía la temperatura, pero lo sintió como un acto _demasiado_ cariñoso. Por unos momentos con solo cerrar los ojos, se vio en su vieja casa, con nadie mas que Rogue y…

—¡Eh, te estoy hablando! ¿Te encuentras bien? —El rubio abrió los ojos, tosiendo a los segundos después pero tapándose la boca con el brazo. Ella frunció el ceño, si tanto insistía…—. Solo te ha crecido un poco la fiebre, iré a comprarte algo a la farmacia. Pero antes… —se apartó de él lo necesario como para poder sacarse jersey morado de cuello largo que llevaba, quedándose en un sujetador morado con un estilo clásico.

—¿Qué estás…? —No pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque por la fiebre ella no lo notó.

—Toma, por lo menos no te enfriaras. No creo que te quedé mal, se estira al fin y al cabo —él abrió la boca, sorprendido, mientras recibía en sus manos la prenda—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Como si nunca hubieras visto a una mujer en sujetador, hombre. Iré a ponerme algo y saldré a la farmacia; tú —pronunció dándole una palmada en la mejilla—, ponte el jersey, así nos evitamos que te pongas peor, _rubito_.

Cuando aquella mujer se dio la vuelta no pudo evitar fijarse en la bonita curva que hacía su espalda, y en lo hermoso que hacía aquel sujetador al adornar su cuerpo. Aunque estaba que seguro que sin él estaría mejor. Agitó la cabeza ante su pensamiento y se puso el jersey, viendo que aquella mujer tenía razón; se estiraba. Dándose cuenta que ahora quizás era él quien la quería ver desnuda.

Maldijo por lo bajo, retirando de su cabeza esos pensamientos.

Deseó por unos momentos hacer algo y, asegurándose de que ella aun estaba en su habitación —y mirando al resto del salón para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera—, agarró el cuello del jersey con una mano y lo llevó a su nariz, afirmándose en que le gustaba _demasiado_ el olor de esa mujer. Lo había sentido al quitarse ella la prenda, el olor le había llegado y casi lo había hecho perderse. Se tumbó en el sofá y se cubrió con la manta, cerrando los ojos al notar como ella abría la puerta de su habitación y llegaba hasta la del piso, parándose a observarlo.

—No me has dicho tu nombre.

La castaña sonrió al oírlo, tras abrir la puerta. Parecía que durante esos días en os que él estuviera ahí no todo serían peleas. Llevaba un jersey diferente; se abrochó la gabardina y habló, dispuesta a poner un poco de paz también.

—Me llamo Cana Alberoa… y también soy un _tigre_.

Sting sonrió, orgulloso de oír eso, porque era el líder de los tigres; aunque no dudaba que ella sabía rugir. La escuchó cerrar la puerta al salir del piso. Al parecer vivía con una fan de su grupo, pero por ahora _ella_ era su fan favorita.

…

—¡Maldito seas, Laxus!

Se quejó Evergreen, haciendo rodar los ojos al nombrado mientras andaban por las calles desiertas de Hollywood; al fin y al cabo era la madrugada del sábado. No había gente por la calle, y Laxus y sus amigos lo agradecían. Por fin habían conseguido reunirse los cuatro viejos amigos sin la necesidad de resguardarse en un lugar.

—Gafotas, déjalo; no sabes a lo que está sometido el gran Laxus.

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Maldita sea Freed, me empujó contra un _muro_!

—Por lo que oí… estuviste encantada de chocarte contra él…

—¡Deja de inventar, estufa de pelo verde!

Gritó la mujer de vestido verde, tomando de la americana al guardaespaldas de Laxus. El rubio solo suspiraba, cansado de cada estúpida discusión e ignorando a su representante. Sintió a Bickslow andando a su lado mientras detrás suyo sus otros dos amigos no dejaban de discutir. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar en lo ocurrido aquella noche. Parecía que aquella noche estaba más feliz de lo normal, no podía negarlo; aunque tampoco quería hacerlo. ¿Acaso debería sentirse raro por eso?

—Hermano, creo que necesitas una copa, ¡oh sí! Es más, nos haremos una foto de grupo, ¡yeah! Vayamos a un bar de un amigo mío, te gustara.

El actor no hizo más que suspirar, agradeciéndole con un asentimiento de cabeza a Bickslow por el apoyo. Por suerte no estaba rodeado de idiotas. No tardaron en llegar al bar del amigo de Bickslow y no dudaron en entrar, quedándose en la barra y pidiendo para empezar un chupito de tequila para los cuatro. Brindaron entre risas, excepto Laxus que solo sonreía ligeramente.

—Oh, ¿ese no es tu amigo, Bicks? —Cuestionó Evergreen, tomando las copas que habían pedido para cada uno.

El peliazul asintió, e inmediatamente rió.

—Empieza el espectáculo, ¡oh, sí!

Sus amigos los miraron raros hasta que vieron al propietario del bar subirse a la tarima del lugar y tomar un micrófono.

—Os agradezco a todos el haber venido. Para agradecéroslo, me enorgullezco de presentaros a una amiga mía y cantante fabulosa… ¡Dale un gran espectáculo, _demonio_!

Los clientes del bar, el cual estaba casi lleno, gritaron entusiasmados. Ninguno de los cuatro amigos sabían quien era esa tal demonio. Laxus ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a la tarima, solo sería una cantante que iría vestida como una fulana para que le dieran mas dinero del que tenía acordado por la actuación.

Pero cuando escuchó aquella voz, se dio cuenta de que nada era a veces como pensabas.

—Es un gusto cantar para mí hoy para vosotros. Mi nombre es Mirajane, y esto es Gasoline…

 _Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me?_

 _(¿Estas loca como yo? ¿Estuviste triste como yo?)_

.

.

* * *

 **L** _&_ **M**

* * *

.

.

 _ **ijfjwiijdi0wqokwido, reconozco que no pude evitar poner a Erza. Y sí, se lía. Voy dejando muestras de algunas cosas, de pistas en cada capítulo de lo que aparecerá. Porque yo en lo que escribo jamás hago relleno; ya que todo es vital, cada pequeña cosa lo es.**_

 _ **Amé la aparición de Minerva. Yo la veo una tipa orgullosa, descarada, sin pelos en la lengua y que hace rabiar a Erza aun mas que Mirajane. Ijfdejijnfjieejd, la veo rebelde, tío, y me encanta:3 Espero que os guste tanto como a mí. Va a dar momentazos, I promise you. ¿Y el StingxCana? Id diciéndome icb2idjfhdeiw3ejd. No sé tío, lo amo muchísimo. Y sé que es crack pero cijdnwjidcjdeiw:3**_

 _ **A Sting le veo un tipo mas relajado que Natsu, aunque igual de gritón que él, pero mas tranquilo. Por ejemplo, Natsu hubiera entrado a la habitación de la chica, sin molestarse que estuviera en toalla, al no dejarlo quejarse. El rubio no creo que lo hiciera, le veo mas educado en ese sentido. No sé, le veo menos "tonto" que Natsu.**_

…

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Lady-werempire:**_ jdeiwhfie, me alegro que te haya gustado y tranquila no estoy molesta ni nada parecido. A veces sueno más brusca de lo que pretendo. Un besazo y te agradezco el review. ¡Que estés genial!:3

 _ **Sonye-san:**_ me alegro mucho de que te hayas puesto al día. Sí, la historia permanecerá Miraxus. Un besazo y que estés genial; te agradezco el review:3

…

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, dejadme vuestro review. No como a nadie (?) ufehwidjeiwed.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
